Jaladdin and the King of Flamers
by TLSoulDude
Summary: Parody of King of Thieves. Jaden, Alexis, Sora, and Kairi's weddings are cut short by the appearance of forty Flamers and Jaden's father finally arrives as a certain dog ninja falls in love. JadenxAlexis, SoraxKairi, and Kibaxsurprise. No flaming. R&R.
1. Party in Crossopolis

_Hey, everyone! It's the final part of the Jaladdin Trilogy! I won't be putting too many authors in this, for fear that I might get criticized for putting some people that I'd call Flamers in there. Anyway, read, review, and no flaming, please._

_TLSoulDude. Enjoy._

Chapter 1: Party of Crossopolis

At the gates of Crossopolis, Hassleberry (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) was observing several gifts that included gold and jewels. Thirty-nine people hid in baskets, which passed quickly as a man with blue hair passed with a girl with blonde hair and a hedgehog in cowboy boots. An old man who bore surprising resemblance to Stan Lee walked over to Hassleberry.

"In all my years in Crossopolis," he wheezed in the same voice as the maker of Marvel Comics "I've NEVER seen the city THIS busy! What's the commotion about?"  
"Our beloved Princess, Alexis Rhodes, is gettin' married." Replied Hassleberry "As well as two friends o' mine."

"Really?" Asked the old man "Who're the lucky couples? More importantly, who's the lucky prince?"

"Not really a prince." Replied Hassleberry "Just some no-account slacker of a street-rat. Same as the other two."

"No way, dude. Do it phonetically. It's JADEN, SORA, and KAIRI!" Shouted the old man, changing into Shrapnel before shouting "GOT IT MEMORIZED?!"

"Shrapnel!" Hassleberry shouted, startled "DON'T do that again!"

Shrapnel then caused a large, neon sign that said 'Jaden' on it to appear. He then turned into Tinkerbell before touching it with his wand.

"In color! HA, HA, HA!" Shrapnel laughed like the madman he was and breaking into song.

Shrapnel: _There's a party in Crossopolis! There's excitement in the air! People pouring in from near and far 'cause Alexis and Jaden are gonna have a weddin'! There's a party in Crossopolis, so if you're a ninja or a pirate, do somethin' with your hair!_

Shrapnel picked up Kiba (Naruto) and Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) and gets them in a wedding look.

Shrapnel: _You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty! A turban that's unraveling just won't do! No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy! You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through!_

Sora (Kingdom Hearts) joins in with Kiba, who starts singing.

Sora and Kiba: _Jaden's getting married and it's gonna be the wedding of the century!_

"Why do we ALWAYS break into song?!" Jack demanded.

"Besides, Kairi and I are getting married, too!" Sora added to the song.

"Glad for ya." Kiba replied as Shrapnel took up the singing.

Shrapnel: _Our buddies are gettin' married and you're gonna see just how much I can do!_

Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) then popped out of his trashcan.

"I will NOT sing this song!" He shouted before returning to its depths.

Everyone from Squad 7 (Naruto), save Sasuke, broke into song as well. Sakura sounded like Miley Syrus, Naruto sounded like Gary from Rascal Flatts, and Kakashi sounded unusually like an Opera singer.

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi: _There's a party here in Crossopolis and it's got us all aglow if a street rat could've come so far maybe I could do it! Sure, there's nothing to it!_

"Why are they SINGING?!" Sasuke demanded of no one in particular.

Meanwhile, Larxene (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories), Dani Phantom (Danny Phantom), and Blaire Flanagan (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) were singing with J. Jonah Jameson (Spiderman), who was next to Peter Parker (Spiderman).

Mr. Jameson: _There's a party here in Crossopolis, but we're not sure that we'll go. For although the bride is la-di-dah, the groom is awfully low. Oooh._

"Can it, Jameson!" Larxene scolded.

"Yeah, Jaden's HOT!" Dani continued.

"Why couldn't he marry ME?" Blaire whined (A/N: How relevant to the GX series…).

"Aw, that's real nice, but…" Mr. Jameson then turned to Peter and began shouting "AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE TAKING PICTURES OF SPIDERMAN?!"

"But, sir, this is a PARODY!" Peter pointed out.

"Fine, then I want PARODIES about Spiderman!" Jameson shouted.

Back at the palace, Shrapnel was creeping around with an Orochimaru mask next to Pete (Kingdom Hearts) and Marvin the Martian (Loony Tunes). Another Shrapnel appeared, wearing a reporter outfit.

"And now, we take you down to the Palace where everyone has celebrated all night long." He reported as the one with Orochimaru's mask stood up "Without Orochimaru and his Ultima Goth menace, everybody's happy! What could POSSIBLY go wrong?"

The thirty-seven people in the baskets were popping out, wearing Akatsuki-esque cloaks. They quickly darted back down as people saw them.

37 People: _There's a party here in Crossopolis! And we're gonna rob them blind!_

The three people in the desert continued their song.

Hedgehog: _While they're all munching their caviar…_

Blonde Girl: _We'll create a disturbance._

Blue-Hair: _And I'll sneak up from behind._

Meanwhile, Jack and Chazz (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) were guarding the wedding gifts and Kiba was hanging around them.

"Alright, Kiba, I promise I WON'T touch the wedding gifts." Jack sighed with a hand behind his back.

"Then uncross those fingers!" Kiba commanded.

"Oh, really?" Jack asked, pulling out crossed fingers and uncrossing them "My mistake."

"Still, I'll be sticking around…LATER." Kiba replied and turned to Chazz "Chazz, make sure he doesn't get friendly with the gifts."

"No problem, dog-boy." Chazz replied. Jack then began singing for the first, and only, time.

Jack: _There's a party in Crossopolis and the loot is pourin' in. I like this wedding stuff so far. Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get a present._

"Keep dreaming, pirate." Chazz snarled.

Shrapnel was flying high, getting everything spiffied up for the wedding.

Shrapnel: _We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers and valets who'll carefully park for you! The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours, girls you look just lovely, and so grown up too! There's a party in Crossopolis, but there are some things missing! Yes, aha!_

"Where are the grooms?" Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) asked.

"Good point." Shrapnel sighed before zipping off.

The reason Sora was being tied up was because Kiba was with him, talking.

"Why are ya here, Kiba?" Sora asked "I thought you said you'd be protecting the wedding gifts from Jack."

"I did." Kiba replied "It's just…"

"Kairi's gonna kill me if I'm late." Sora sighed before Kiba collected his thoughts.

"Kairi's kind of the reason I want to talk to ya!" Kiba said "I just wanted to say how lucky you two are. You two have a person to share your feelings. Me, I don't have ANYONE."

"What about Olette?" Sora asked.

"She and I broke up soon before the previous fic, remember?" Kiba asked.

"What're you doing?" Sora asked in return.

"Nothin'." Kiba replied "Just breaking a few walls. Heck, Olette liked that Hayner guy more than me, so we just…fell apart."

"Don't worry, Kiba." Sora told the dog ninja "The right girl will come sooner or later."

"She'll probably come bursting in with a riot." Kiba sighed.

Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) was hiding out in their old loft with RJ (Over the Hedge). He moved a brick and picked up a box.

"Hey, Jay-man!" Shrapnel shouted, zipping over to Jaden "You're gonna miss your OWN WEDDING, GOT IT…"

"Memorized, yes that line HAS lost some of its luster." Jaden finished for Shrapnel "I just needed somethin'."

"Oh, I get it." Shrapnel replied, slyly, and poofed himself into a female version of himself and exploded out of a cake "Ya wanted a bachelor party, big boy!" Then, then other guys poofed out of what they were doing along with Bumblebee (Transformers) and had root beer floats in their hands (in Jack's case, a bottle of rum). Bumblebee looked ready to drink some, but Shrapnel stopped him "NO drinks for the machine. Got it memorized?"

"_Idiot!_" Bumblebee shouted before smashing his glass.

"No, this is for the wedding." Jaden said, opening the (very long) box, showing a long staff.

"Nice staff." Shrapnel pointed out, looking like Anton Ego from Ratatouille "Interesting nuptial accessory. It's also a bit LONG."

"It belonged to my dad." Jaden replied. Spinning it around.

"Your dad?" Shrapnel asked "Ya never mentioned your dad! I'd better call the caterer! Chicken or sea bass?"

"He's not comin'." Jaden sighed "He died a while ago."

"Oh, sorry." Shrapnel apologized, sadly.

"It's okay." Jaden replied, spinning the staff around "I hardly knew him, but my mom said that he was one of those authors…before she died, too. I guess if I DID know him, I'd be more prepared for this…"

"Gettin' cold feet?" Shrapnel asked, changing into a pair of bunny slippers and slipping himself onto Jaden's feet.

"No, Shrapnel." Replied Jaden, pulling Shrapnel off "But, I guess…I've always been a street-rat, stealin' to stay alive and out running those guards."

"Though, ya have to admit that running out them lousy guards WAS fun." Jack sighed "Good times…"

"Jaden's got a point, Jack." RJ said.

"Jaden's got a point." Kiba continued, not understanding RJ "I hardly knew MY dad. I got raised by my mom and sister, but ran off."

"I don't know what happened to MY parents." Sora added, nostalgically "I've been scraping a living since I was five. As for Kairi, she ran away to get out of ruling a kingdom. She just thought that it was…a bit much for her to bear."

"Ah, my parents shipped me off to some Duel Academy." Chazz added "Then, I left and ended up forgotten on an iceberg. Orochimaru then found me and I joined him…though he ran out of those Easy-Make Curse Marks when he did find me, so no luck on me gettin' branded."

"Me dad is the famous Pirate Lord of Madagascar, Captain Teague." Jack continued "Don't really know me mum, but he DOES keep her shrunken head on a necklace."

"TOO much information, pirate." Chazz replied, looking green along with Kiba and RJ.

"Well, all I had for a while was my mom, but she died a while ago." Jaden finished "Then, all I had was RJ, who I found in a trash can, and then Kiba found me, we found Sora and Kairi, and then we found Jack, and here we are."

"What about YOU, Bumblebee, you got family?" Sora asked the robot.

"_Message from star fleet, captain…throughout the inanimate vastness of space…ANGELS WILL RAIN DOWN LIKE VISITORS FROM HEAVEN, HALLELUJAH!_" Bumblebee replied. THIS was his response every time.

"Today, I'm takin' a step into a bigger world." Jaden said, looking down at his feet.

"So am I." Sora corrected.

Shrapnel then poofed himself into looking like Dr. Phil and Jaden was sitting in a chair.

"Alright, today's topic is 'Fears of a Future Family Man'." Shrapnel said "Jaden from Crossopolis, share with us."

"C'mon, it's no big…"

"Jaden! Don't sell me an outhouse and tell me it's a Taj Mahal!"

"Alright," Jaden continued "I didn't have a dad to show me how to raise a family."

"No role model, that's good." Shrapnel said "Now, just open up a can of honesty."

"Yeah, Jaden." Kiba encouraged "Open up a bit."

"C'mon, Jay!" Sora continued "We're here for ya! That's what families do!"

"Guys…I don't know the first thing about raising kids." Jaden admitted, "What if I'm no good at it? If my dad was here…"

"If your dad was here, he'd be as proud as I am!" Shrapnel interrupted "Got it memorized?"

"I be proud to call ye captain, mate." Jack continued before muttering "_I'll need to rinse me mouth after this…_"

"And the rest of us." Sora added.

"Yeah!" RJ said.

"Yeah." Jaden said, swinging the staff over his shoulder "If only he could see me now…" Jaden then continued singing.

Jaden: _There's a party here in Crossopolis. And the gang's all for me. Just look you guys at where we are and how our dreams have come to be…_

Meanwhile, inside a room near a balcony, Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) (who had gotten into her wedding gown already) was helping Alexis (Yu-Gi-Oh GX).

"Be honest, Kairi, how do I look?" Alexis asked. Kairi giggled at this.

"To be honest," Kairi replied "You look beautiful. Just hope Jaden doesn't pass out."

"Same with you and Sora." Alexis said, winking.

"Hopefully, Lex." Kairi replied.

"I've been waiting for this for a LONG time." Alexis said to herself before breaking into song.

Alexis: _There's a party here in Crossopolis. And I can't believe it's true. After all this waiting, here we are! We'll finally get to say I do!_

Jaden and Alexis keep fading in and out, switching verses.

Jaden: _I never ever had a real family._

Alexis: _I never ever had a true real friend._

Jaden and Alexis: _Someone who could just understand me…_

Jaden and Alexis were close now and looked ready to kiss, but it turned out that Jaden was getting ready to kiss…JACK?! Jack narrowly dodged this maneuver.

"Alright, mates, exactly how LONG is the mush gonna last?" Jack asked "AND the song?"

Shrapnel then zipped around, shooting Jaden and Sora into getting ready.

Shrapnel: _Oh, there's a party in Crossopolis! And it's starting right away! Let's get ya dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey come on it's your wedding day!_ _They're finally gettin' married!_

Mr. Krabs: _They're finally gettin' married!_

Cloaked Figures: _They're finally getting married!_

Jack: _Look at all these presents!_

Alexis: _We're finally getting married!_

Sora and Kairi (at the same time but not location): _We're finally getting married!_

Kiba, Chazz, and RJ: _You're finally getting married!_

Jaden: _I'M FINALLY GETTING MARRIED!_

Several Shrapnels appear in a choir formation.

Shrapnels: _THEY'RE FINALLY GETTING MARRIED! AT THE PARTY IN CROSSOPOLIS! THERE'S A PARTY IN CROSSOPOLIS!_

Bumblebee stopped and the two grooms walked out, meeting the applause. Jaden turned to Kiba and Chazz.

"We'll be guarding the gifts." Chazz stated.

"Not at first for me." Kiba muttered. HE had to be best man for Jaden.


	2. The Forty Flamers

Chapter 2: The Forty Flamers

Meanwhile, the caravan outside the city was brought back together. The leader had Dark Magician-esque armor, the hedgehog had a pair of cowboy boots, and the girl had a ponytail. One of their number, who was wearing the same cloak and named Drake Darkstar, looked furious.

"How come you, the girl, AND the hedgehog get to ride, freely," Drake snarled "While I suffocate like an ANIMAL!"

"Someone had to keep a cool head, Darkstar." The leader replied.

"Yeah, cool it, Darkstar." The girl agreed.

"The girl, I understand!" Drake snarled before pointing at the hedgehog "But why the rodent?!"

"Hedgehog." Replied the hedgehog, sourly "And I guess it's because I'm one of the smarter members…compared to someone."

Drake growled more as the hedgehog grinned. The leader stood between them, along with the girl.

"TL, THAT was uncalled for." The leader snapped at the hedgehog before adding to Drake "Remember, Darkstar, cool head."

"Someone's gonna get DELETED if this turns out to be another wild goose chase!" Drake snarled.

"The Treasure of the Blind Swordsman is the real thing." Replied the leader "I'm SURE of it!"

Meanwhile, Shrapnel poofed himself into a reporter suit.

"Hello and welcome to the Lifestyles of the Rich and Magical. THAT'S right! We're bringin' ya to the double-wedding of the millennium, got it memorized?" Shrapnel reported and then pulled out some binoculars "Alright, who's kicking up all this dust? Oh yeah! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) zipped past Shrapnel "AND he brought casserole. And they saw he's careless…" Shrapnel then noticed Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII) walking past "Hey, Vincent! Got anythin' to say to a fellow gunman?"  
"No." Vincent replied, flatly.

"Well, THAT'S a spirit breaker." Shrapnel sighed "Hey! The crowd's parting…YES! It's Squad 7! Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura!" Shrapnel then zipped over to a pink starfish "And what's YOUR name?"

"Patrick." Replied Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants).

"So, you're Patrick?" Shrapnel asked.

"I am?" Patrick asked like the utter imbecile he was.

"Yes, you are, Pat." Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants) answered.

"Meow." Gary (Spongebob Squarepants), Spongebob's pet, simply said.

"Remember folks," Shrapnel said to the camera "THIS has been brought to you by Krabs' Money! Got it memorized?"

In the palace, Jack and Sora were trying to talk to Chazz, who was sitting on an immense pile of treasure.

"C'mon, Chazz!" Sora said "Jaden wants ALL of us to be at the wedding."

"No." Chazz replied, flatly "There's only ONE thing I get sentimental about and it's what I'm sitting on. Besides, Mr. 'My dad's Captain Teague' just wants me off so he can take everything that isn't nailed down…for the fourth time, I might add."

"Fifth time." Jack corrected.

RJ looked under Chazz and saw what he was talking about.

"Riches, RJ." Chazz said "Dang, dirty riches."

"C'mon, Chazz!" Sora continued, dragging Chazz off his pile "Be with Jaden at the wedding! I promise I'll tie up Jack and take away all sharp objects he's got."

"NO!" Jack screamed in emotional agony.

Sora managed to drag Chazz away and RJ held out some rope to Jack.

"What can YE do?" Jack asked, mockingly. RJ growled and quickly darted around Jack, tying him up "Oh. I guess ye can do THAT."

Meanwhile, Sora jammed Chazz into a seat and walked over to the pavilion to wait with Jaden for their brides. Jaden was breaking out in a sweat as Shrapnel zipped over.

"Bad news, Jay." Shrapnel pointed out "The caterer's serving mutton."

"How's THAT bad news?" Sora asked.

"I HATE sheep!" Shrapnel snarled.

"Bro, isn't it a bit late for that?" Jaden asked.

"HEY! What're you trying to say you lousy, son of a…" Shrapnel then noticed something and turned into the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland "I'M LATE I'M LATE! FOR A VERY IMPORTANT DATE! NO TIME TO SAY HELLO, GOODBYE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!"

Shrapnel zipped into the castle as the ceremonies began. Kiba then darted in to stand behind Jaden as best man.

"What took YOU so long?" Jaden asked.

"I…was…talkin'…with Hassleberry." Kiba replied, between gasps "He said…after these weddings…he'll take me in as a guard…again."

"What about TL?" Sora asked.

"Hassleberry said he left." Kiba replied.

"TL quit?" Jaden asked.

"No, left. Poofed. Vanished without a trace." Kiba corrected.

Mr. Krabs then walked in, causing the crowds to cheer. He scuttled over to Jaden, who was looking nervous.

"C'mon, sailor!" Mr. Krabs said, giving Jaden a slap on the back "Don't look like yer captain died on this HAPPY day!"

"Yeah, it's such a Kodiak moment!" Shrapnel stated as he saw the Legendary Warriors—Agunimon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Loweemon, and Kumamon (Digimon Frontier) walking past "NO bears allowed!"

"He's with us." Agunimon replied.

"That's different." Shrapnel said, allowing all of them to pass. Shrapnel then fired a gun and doves appeared to place down a long, white carpet. It's the nuptial carpet for the bride. Suddenly, the two brides appeared, looking beautiful. Hassleberry (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) felt his eyes widen and follow them while Bumblebee's eyes remained the same, but his radio said differently.

"_Ooh-la-la!_" It exclaimed in a French voice.

Jack tried not to blush, seeing as it would probably mean certain doom for him.

"Wow…" Sora and Jaden said.

"Lucky dogs!" Shrapnel exclaimed.

Alexis and Kairi both made it down the aisle, but Alexis met up with Krabs.

"I never thought this day would come," Mr. Krabs commented "And now that it HAS, I'm thinkin' that it's MUCH too soon!"

"Oh, dad!" Alexis said, hugging the crusty crab (rimshot).

Meanwhile, the leader was talking to the hedgehog.

"Remember, you create the distraction while the two of us sneak up behind." He ordered, gesturing to himself and the girl.

"Part of the plan, boss?" Asked the hedgehog.

"Naturally." Replied the boss, opening a basket to reveal someone with spiky brown hair.

"About time, Chief." He said, getting out. He tipped over the rest of the baskets, revealing more people with the black cloak with red cloud patterns of the Akatsuki, only these had hoods. They removed them to reveal various people.

French Narrator: Not so far away…

Inside the palace, everyone is happy as Sora and Kairi took each other's hands.

"Never thought I'd be seein' the day when these two would be hitched." Jack commented "I always thought I'd be drunk."

"I can believe that." Kiba muttered.

"It-it's so magical!" Shrapnel smiled "I'm NOT gonna cry, I'm NOT gonna…gonna…" Shrapnel burst into tears and hugged Chazz.

"Shrapnel, SHRAPNEL!" Chazz gasped "YOU'RE CRUSHING MY SPINE!"

"Sorry!" Shrapnel apologized, releasing Chazz.

"Well, we're here." Jaden said to Alexis, shakily.

"Together forever…" Alexis sighed.

"Best friends?" Sora asked Kairi.

"We're getting married and you have to ask?" Kairi asked in return as she smiled.

Meanwhile, the leader directed some of his underlings.

"TL! Go!" He commanded and the hedgehog ran over to a Triceratops. He tried pushing it, but then got an idea.

"Why I didn't do this earlier…" he muttered before his circuited hand began to pulsate with red light and his fingers shot red lightning, shocking the Triceratops in both senses and causing it to charge.

Inside, the Triceratops charged through, shaking the earth.

"Strange…" Shrapnel pointed out "I thought the world wasn't supposed to end until AFTER the honeymoons."

"MOTHER OF PEARL!" Krabs' screamed.

"STAMPEDE!" Shrapnel shouted.

"What the heck's goin' on here?!" Chazz demanded.

"Dunno." Kiba replied and looked ready to rip off his tuxedo, but stopped "Hey, I just bought this tux…ah, heck." Kiba tore it off, revealing that he had lost his bulky jacket and replaced it with a black suit with a mesh shirt under it "But I do know ONE thing—I'll be needing help, Chazz." Kiba whistled and a large dog ran in. THIS, surprisingly, was Akamaru (Naruto), who had grown a lot. Kiba got onto his dog and took off.

"Sorry, Kai!" Sora apologized before ripping off his tuxedo, showing his Drive clothes and summoning his Keyblade.

"No need." Kairi responded, summoning her Keyblade. The two ran in to fight. RJ then zipped onto the Triceratops, using his various objects to try and injure it, but to no avail, because of the dinosaur's thick hide. Shrapnel then grabbed RJ.

"Easy there, coon!" Shrapnel said "That Trike could turn ya into a flap jack. So, is THIS a bad day for ya? Seriously."

"Sir!" Marvin shouted to Hassleberry, holding out his blaster "We're under attack!"

"Not in THIS palace!" Hassleberry growled, cracking his knuckles "Guards ATTACK!"

The Koopa Bros. surrounded one of the members, who removed his hood to show a green, feathered face with a beak.

"Heh! So, YOU'RE supposed to be the best that idiot could get?!" The bird, Jet the Hawk (Sonic Riders), insulted. He dodged around every Koopa Brother attack that came at him. Pete ran at another member, who gave him a quick kick to the jaw. He removed his hood to show wild, black hair.

"You'll have to do better than THAT." Taunted the man, Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown).

"Good idea!" Pete replied, tossing explosive balls at Chase Young.

"You AIN'T ruinin' my friends' weddings!" Hassleberry snarled, throwing punches at another one, whose hood was knocked off to reveal he had a black hood over his head with purple face paint.

"Sucker." He said as he jerked his fingers and a large puppet grabbed Hassleberry "This isn't so bad, right?" The puppet then increased its hold on Hassleberry "I'LL BREAK EVERYTHING BUT YOUR NECK!" The man, Konkuro (Naruto), then swung his arms away, causing the puppet to squeeze super-hard, knocking Hassleberry out "That's the best you guards can offer? Pathetic! Black Crow! Finish him!" The puppet then spread its arms out and fired several poisoned darts.

"FANG OVER FANG!" Shouted someone as a spiral blocked the blow from Konkuro and it slowed to a stop to show Kiba and Akamaru.

"Kiba, GO!" Sora shouted "I'll handle THIS kook!"

"Fine by me!" Kiba replied, darting away.

Sora then found the hedgehog duking it out with him. Sora blocked the blows and darted past him, punching him in the back of the head.

"Ow…" the hedgehog groaned, his left hand glowing with blue light "That hurt…"

"Ready to give u…" Sora never finished his sentence, because his Keyblade flew out of his hand.

"Too easy, Sora!" The hedgehog replied before kicking the Key-bearer into the air.

"How do you…" Sora didn't finish THAT either, because the hedgehog kicked him down wards and dropkicked him. Sora got up and grabbed the person's hood and pulled it down. It turned out to be a white hedgehog with a golden mane "TLSoulDude?"

"Sorry, Sora!" TL apologized before his right hand electrocuted the Key-bearer.

Meanwhile, another member was fighting with Kairi. Kairi swung her Keyblade and tore off the hood, revealing that the person had wild, blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail and one of the bangs covered his right eye. He grinned as he unzipped his bag and jammed a hand into it.

"What're YOU doing?" Kairi demanded.

"Making a new masterpiece, hmmm…" was all the man, Deidara (Naruto) had to say. He opened his hand to show a mouth on it, which belched out clay. He grasped it and it turned into a spider, which he threw onto her Keyblade.

"What's this thing?" Kairi asked.

"THING?! Philistine!" Deidara scoffed "Let me show you that art is…A REAL BANG!" The spider exploded, sending Kairi flying backwards.

Meanwhile, the leader, the girl, and the person with spiky brown hair were rummaging through the treasure.

"C'mon!" The leader snarled "The treasure's GOTTA be here somewhere…"

"It doesn't look like it, Chief." Muttered the man.

"If the 'Chief' says it's here, it's here." Snarled the girl.

Kiba, Chazz, and Jack then appeared out of nowhere.

"Time ya meet your match, Three Stooges!" Chazz said.

"More like Two Stooges and Stoogette. Savvy?" Jack pointed out.

"He's got a point, Princeton." Kiba agreed.

"Well, if it isn't a weirdo." The leader snickered "How about you have a…"

"IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING KRABBY PATTY, I'LL THROTTLE YA!" Chazz shouted.

"Okay." Replied the leader "How about I give you THIS, instead? DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

The leader thrust out his hand and zapped Chazz, whose colors inverted before getting sent flying. Kiba then pounced on the leader and began pummeling him until the girl kicked him off. The girl, now that Kiba got a good look at her, had a long, blonde hair, tied into a ponytail and a bang going down the left side of her face.

"Okay, dog boy, let's get ONE thing straight…" she growled "If YOU think I'm letting YOU beat up our boss, then you're…kinda cute…"

The boy next to her slapped himself in the face.

"Not ANOTHER one, Ino!" He sighed before gathering chakra in his hand "Rasengan!" He zipped forward and placed the ball of blue energy into Jack, sending him into the pile of treasure.

"Airnaruto! Ino!" Commanded the leader and the boy, Airnaruto, and the girl, Ino (Naruto), stopped immediately "We're NOT here to look for trouble OR find a new boyfriend. Just get what we're looking for!"

"Well, you ain't getting it!" Kiba snarled before whistling. Akamaru ran out of nowhere, but TL came out of nowhere to kick the dog up.

"TL?!" Kiba asked in disbelief "What're ya doing?!"

"Carrying out my orders. Sorry, Mr. Inuzuka." TL simply said.

"For what?" Kiba asked.

"THIS!" TL then levitated various treasure and quickly buried Kiba under it all.

Meanwhile, outside, Hassleberry, Pete, Marvin, and Jaden were duking it out with the other members.

"Man! These guys're fightin' like demons or somethin'!" Pete said.

"Demons, alright." Hassleberry replied "Demons called the Forty Flamers!"

Shrapnel zipped around, checking out the battle.

"Wait…" Shrapnel pondered "If there's forty, how come there's ONLY thirty-six?"

"Well, the OTHER four can't be THAT far!" Hassleberry grunted while blocking blows from Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean).

"But where?" Marvin asked while dodging around Kisame (Naruto).

"I think I've found 'em!" Jaden shouted as he pointed out the leader, TL, Airnaruto, and Ino. The leader heaved out a black treasure chest with red lining and golden handles.

"CAN I SEE SOME IDENTIFICATION?!" Jaden demanded as a grin grew on his lips. He punched the leader, sending him to the ground.

"Stay out of this, kid. You'll only get beaten into paste!" The leader taunted.

"Hit me with your best shot!" Jaden challenged.

"With PLEASURE!" The leader shouted before charging. Chazz regained his composure as Kiba dug himself out and Jack walked over, clutching a place in his stomach where the Rasengan hit.

"You'd think that these two are related…" Chazz pointed out.

"Aye, I know what's goin' on, but I won't tell, 'cause that's a spoiler, mate. Savvy?" Jack simply said.

The leader grabbed Jaden by the head and slammed him into the ground.

"Fool!" He taunted "You don't stand a CHANCE against the King of Flamers!"

"Yeah right." Jaden replied "When I get up, I'll bow to ya."

Jaden then sunk his teeth into the leader's thumb, causing him wince in pain, but relax his grip enough for Jaden to escape.

Meanwhile, Hassleberry was still duking it out with Barbossa.

"Ya can't keep me down forever, dino-boy." Barbossa taunted. Suddenly, a first met with the pirate's face, sending him into the wall. The punch was thrown by…Alexis.

"THAT was for screwing up the wedding." She snarled.

"Talk about feminine rage." Hassleberry simply said.

Jaden and the leader continued their fight and suddenly, Shrapnel turned himself into millions of soldiers and he led the Triceratops out, using its head as a battering ram.

"Get outta here, ya thievin'…thieves!" Shrapnel shouted "DON'T make me use the other side! Got it memorized?!" Shrapnel then bowled over several members and changed into Timon from Lion King "Ah, the stench of war…"

Chase Young ran over to TL, who re-started his fight with Kiba.

"Chase, I'm kinda in the middle of something…" he strained.

"But, newcomer, that's NO ordinary nimrod!" Chase reported "He's a genie!"

"Well, boss didn't say anything about fighting a genie…" TL sighed before shocking Kiba with red lightning "Let's leave, we'll let the King get out by himself…which he can do, perfectly."

"Exactly, SoulDude." Replied the leader as the Triceratops came, rampaging through. They took advantage of this as Kiba darted over to Ino. He pounced and landed on top of her. He wanted nothing more than to take the Forty Flamers down to the Thirty-Nine Flamers…but did he? He knew that the girl was beautiful and even a bit attractive and…NO! He had to…

"Escape jutsu!" All the Flamers called out and everyone but the leader vanished. Kiba hovered, comically, in the air for a split second before falling down.

"What the heck went on?" The dog ninja asked himself. Akamaru barked at him "No, I do NOT have a crush on a Flamer!" Akamaru barked again "Mind your own business!"

"I'll see ya soon, kid!" The leader snickered before vanishing.

When the leader DID vanish, the entire area was in ruin…especially the pavilion. A wedding disaster.

"Hey!" Shrapnel exclaimed in joy "Finally things are destroyed and it isn't MY fault! Got it memorized?"

"Good luck getting your deposit back catering-wise." Chazz said to Mr. Krabs.

"Well, that's a spirit-breaker…" Mr. Krabs pointed out before crying "THIS COST ME MONEY!"

"Don't worry, Krabs baby!" Shrapnel called "Guys! Attention!" He poofed himself, Sora (who recovered), Chazz, RJ, Red XIII (Final Fantasy VII), and Bumblebee into work uniforms "Alright, you guys are cut out for the job! Get onto it! Just don't let the pirate near the power tools!"

"It's difficult walking on two legs…" Red said before walking off, awkwardly.

"Good job, Mr. Shrapnel! Whatever it takes!" Krabs congratulated "Anyway, I am sorry about this, Alexis I…Alexis?"

There wasn't any sign of Alexis, seeing as she was back with Jaden.

"What'd they want? The wedding gifts?" She asked.

"Not ALL of 'em." Jaden replied, heaving up the black treasure chest "I think they were after this."

Chazz bolted in with Jack and seemed less-than-impressed by the Flamers' target of choice.

"What, with all THIS stuff?!" Chazz demanded, gesturing to the other gifts "Why just go for THAT piece of junk?!" Suddenly, the chest flung open.

"I will be able to answer that question." Replied a voice. Suddenly, a samurai appeared with a ghostly tail "The King of Flamers sought to use my sight to gain the ultimate treasure."

"Did I hear someone say treasure?" Jack asked as his (and Chazz's) eyes turned into giant dollar signs. Jaden suddenly got an idea.

"Shrapnel!" Jaden called and the gun-happy genie appeared "Is this a friend o' yours?"

"Yeah, I know him!" Shrapnel exclaimed "He's the Blind Swordsman! Got it memorized?"

"Blind swordsman?" Sora asked "As in the guardian of one of the greatest treasure and obeys anyone who's using it, Blind Swordsman?"

"Looks like it." Kiba sighed.

"Don't mind him." Chazz said to Sora "HE just got a crush on one of those Flamers."

"Did NOT!" Kiba snarled. Akamaru barked at this "You stay outta this!"

"YES!" Sora exclaimed "I've always wanted to meet the master swordsman! Kairi! How do I look?!"  
Kairi arrived, covered in soot. One thing was for certain—she was NEVER going to look at sculptures the same way again.

"You look FINE, Sora." Kairi replied "Don't get your spikes in a knot."

"Alright, Mr. Blind Swordsman," Chazz said to the Blind Swordsman (Xiaolin Showdown) "Where's the treasure? Y'know, the ultimate one!"

"I am bound by the rule of one." Replied the Blind Swordsman "One question, one answer."

"I ONLY WANT ONE ANSWER, YOU IDIOT!" Chazz growled, impatiently "Where…is…the ultimate treasure?!"

"You have already asked your question." The Blind Swordsman pointed out.

"THAT?!" Chazz asked, spastically "THAT wasn't a question that was…uh…jut thinkin' out loud."

"VERY loud…" Shrapnel said, quietly, before screaming at the top of his lungs "GOT IT MEMORIZED?!"

"Jaden," Alexis pointed out to her fiancée "Just think! We could know about our future!"

"Or find out the secrets to my past!" Shrapnel said, changing into Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Anything…" Kiba ended before asking "Will I find a girlfriend who shares feelings with me?"

"Yes." Replied the Blind Swordsman "She was here."

"Where?" Kiba asked, excitedly.

"You already asked your question." The Blind Swordsman stated.

"Well, I already know my future…" Jaden said, gesturing at Alexis "But my past…it's just a blur, blank…my mom died when I was about five and my dad vanished before THAT. Heck, I don't even know where I came from…"

"All you have to do is ask." The Blind Swordsman replied "But remember, young Duelist, your question is your choice. But you must also remember the rule of one."

"Sure, HE gets the heads-up on the One Question." Chazz grumbled. Bumblebee then smashed him into the ground "Ow…"

"I don't think that you can help me." Jaden said to the Blind Swordsman "For me, I don't have ONE question, but one MILLION."

"True," the Blind Swordsman replied "But you can find out more about your past…from your father.

"MY dad?!" Jaden asked, dumbfounded. The Blind Swordsman summoned a mirror, which showed Jaden's face, only it had blue eyes, matching hair, and Dark Magician-esque armor "My dad's ALIVE?!"

"Wait one minute…" Krabs said, scuttling over to the image "That look…that armor…it's said that the only person to wear that armor was the founder of the Author Fighters."

"Jaden?" Alexis asked "Your dad founded the Author Fighters?!"

"I didn't know…" Jaden replied, his voice trailing off.


	3. On a Flamer Hunt

Chapter 3: On a Flamer Hunt

Later, Alexis was walking over to Jaden and co.'s old home. She saw RJ and Bumblebee waiting there.

"Hey, how long has Jaden been up there?" Alexis asked.

"Dunno." RJ said.

"_I don't have no idea._" Bumblebee replied in a gangster tone.

Alexis heaved up the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman and walked over to Jaden, who was looking depressed.

"Are you alright?" Alexis asked Jaden "What's wrong?"

"I always wanted to know my dad, but now I'm not so sure…" Jaden sighed "What kinda guy leaves his kid? Maybe…I just don't wanna know him."

"Yes, you do." Alexis replied.

"How can you be sure?" Jaden asked.

"Because I know him." Alexis replied, Jaden looked confused as Alexis continued "Because I know YOU." She then broke into song.

Alexis:_ You showed me the world when I was all locked up inside. You reached out your hand and took me on a Transformer ride._

The two and RJ jump onto Bumblebee, who shifted into his Camarro form and they landed on the roof. He took them on a cruise through Crossopolis.

Alexis: _One look at your smile and I could see the light, shining everywhere! People like you don't come out of thin air!_

Jaden then sung his part.

Jaden: _Oh, Alexis. You don't understand, there is so much that you don't see…_

Jaden then had a flashback to himself, a lot younger, wearing a pink T-shirt and a pair of red shorts. He was walking down the street, all alone.

Jaden: _Just think if you can, what growing up had to be like for me. Your father's a man who taught you who you are. Mine was never there, so how can you say…_

Jaden saw some kids running to their dad. His face broke into a smile as he hoped that he might take him in, but they didn't notice him as they shut the door on him. The lonely boy continued walking until he found something in the trash—a younger RJ. The two walked away and vanished, only with each other.

Jaden: _I don't come out of thin air, there's so much I want to know…_

Alexis: _You've got the chance to learn!_

Jaden: _If it means I'd have to go…_

Alexis: _I'll be right here when you return. Our wedding can wait._

Jaden: _I love you…_

Alexis: _I think it's worth this small delay._

Jaden: _Maybe you're right!_

Alexis: _And won't it be great to have your father see our wedding day?_

Jaden: _I've waited so long to learn the truth…_

Alexis: _It isn't too late._

Jaden and Alexis: _And now at last, we can finally say…_

Alexis: _Your father is really here._

Jaden: _There's so much that we might share…_

A picture of the face that appeared in the Blind Swordsman's image appeared, smiling.

Alexis: _And you'll finally learn, you don't come out of thin air!_

The two arrive back at Alexis' balcony to see the rest of his friends.

"How long have YOU guys been here?" Jaden asked.

"Long enough to hear that SAPPY song!" Chazz shouted.

Jaden didn't listen, seeing as he pulled out the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman and opened it. The sightless warrior appeared before Jaden.

"Have you chosen your question?" He asked.

"You know it!" Jaden replied with determination.

"What is it?" The Blind Swordsman asked.

"Tell me where my dad is!" Jaden stated.

The Blind Swordsman drew his sword and pointed into the distance.

"Follow the trail of the Forty Flamers." He replied "Your father is trapped in their world."

"WHAT?! The Flamers?!" Jaden demanded as more questions came to mind "Is he hurt?! How long has he been their prisoner?"

"I am sorry." Replied the Blind Swordsman as he sheathed his blade "But I can only answer one question." The Swordsman retreated into his treasure chest.

"Looks like it's up to ME!" Jaden said, pounding his fist into his hand "RJ, Kiba, Jack, Sora, and Chazz are coming with me!"

"We can wait." Alexis and Kairi replied.

"I'll be back, Kairi." Sora said to his girlfriend before kissing her on both cheeks.

"I'll be back for the wedding, Lexi." Jaden told Alexis.

Narrator: Fifteen point two seconds later…

The entire party Jaden requested was zipping around in Bumblebee through the desert at extreme speed.

"THERE IS SUCH A THING AS A SPEED LIMIT!" Chazz screamed.

"We've gotta hurry, Chazz!" Jaden told Mr. Princeton "We don't wanna lose that trail!"

"C'mon, Bumblebee!" Sora shouted to the car "Hurry up!"

"_Don't be hasty, Master Meriadoc…_" Bumblebee replied, using the voice of the Ent Treebeard.

"Should've stayed with Shrapnel." Chazz muttered "I KNOW dodging bullets is better than THIS."

"Well, looks like the trail's still fresh." Kiba said, pointing out the Forty Flamers riding towards the ocean.

"Yup, dodging bullets with Shrapnel." Chazz muttered.

"I think this is gonna be a problem, savvy?" Jack pointed out and Chazz's face got a flat look to it.

"This is gonna hurt, I just know it." Muttered Chazz.

"But hey, who said adventure was painless?" Kiba asked with a grin and added "I'm still feeling sore from being trapped underground by Manda."

Bumblebee darted behind a rock so the Forty Flamers didn't notice them.

"Alright!" Jaden whispered "Looks like we've got 'em beat!"  
"Uh…Jay? THINK ABOUT IT!" Chazz screamed, silently "THEY are the Forty Flamers! WE are you, a robot who can't speak for himself, a raccoon, kid with giant shoes (Sora scowled at this), a dog-boy (Akamaru growled), a pirate, AND ME!" Chazz then seemed to notice what he was saying "On second thought, DON'T count me."

"C'mon," Sora said, forgetting Chazz offending his preferred shoe size "They're just standing there." The Leader then thrust out his hand.

"OPEN…SESAME!" He shouted. The water then parted in a Moses fashion and revealed a land bridge and a small cave. The Flamers then rode across it to reach the cave.

"Who could've seen THAT coming…" RJ muttered to himself.

"Let's go, guys!" Jaden shouted to the group as Bumblebee took off at high speeds. They entered the cave and they got out of their Transformer friend.

"Whoa…" Kiba said. Akamaru barked "I agree on that, this WOULD make a nice vacation home…"

"This place is incredible." Sora said, in awe.

"AND big…" Chazz added.

"Reminds me of the cave in Isla de Muerta." Jack sighed "Good times, good times…"

"Let's go, guys!" Jaden said to the group.

"Oh, alright, let's just…" Chazz then bumped into them "HEY! Could you, possibly, NOT hold up the traffic?! I'd just like to go in, get out, go home! But, JUST the go home would be nice!"

Chazz was shushed by Jaden. Three of the riders came in and flung off their cloaks—TLSoulDude, who had nothing on save his boots and gloves (I'd like to see someone get away with THAT), Airnaruto who had casual wear, and Ino who had violet clothing that revealed a bit of her stomach arm bands, and a few straps on her legs. Kiba's face turned red faster than a traffic light.

"Finally!" Ino shouted "I HATE that disguise!"

"Finally, something we can agree on." TL agreed, stretching.

"SoulDude, Ino, DON'T go into a scrap…" Airnaruto commanded before adding "AGAIN!"

"Good leadership, Airnaruto." Agreed the leader as he swung off his clothes to reveal Dark Magician-esque armor.

"Boss?" TL asked "Intruder alert."

They felt their hearts stop, but realized that TL was pointing to Drake Darkstar, who was approaching them.

"We need to talk." Darkstar snarled.

"Already?" The leader asked, feigning exasperation and exhaustion "Make it quick, I have a REALLY tight schedule."

"We could have had ALL the treasure at the wedding, but we walk away with NOTHING!" Darkstar snarled "THAT'S WHAT WE HAVE TO SHOW FOR OUR TRIP TO CROSSOPOLIS! NOTHING!"

"Heh. Drake's ticked off." Jet snickered.

"This should be good, hmmm…" Deidara agreed.

"C'mon, guys, cut 'im some slack." Said TL.

"WHAT?!" Drake snarled.

"I mean," Konkuro pointed out "We couldn't have known that there was a gun-happy genie, TWO Key-bearers, some idiot with cards, a pirate, AND a dog-boy ninja!"

"A pretty cute dog-boy ninja." Ino giggled. Kiba felt himself growing redder.

"That's NO EXCUSE!" Roared Drake before wheeling to the leader "Sorry, but your time is UP, DarkMagicianmon!"

"DarkMagicianmon?!" Jaden asked "My dad!"

"Well, Darkstar," the Leader, DarkMagicianmon, sighed "If you're talking about me, I don't really LIKE dying. It's just not my thing."

"Then, let's CHANGE THAT!" Drake sneered, pulling out a blade and charged at DarkMagicianmon. Jaden jumped out of nowhere to block the blow with his Duel Disk.

"WHAT THE HE…" DM tried saying, but Jaden cut across him.

"Run! I've got him!" Jaden told DM, who just stood, looking confused. The boy he just tried to thrash SAVING him?! Had the world gone MAD?! Jaden then added "My name is Jaden Yuki and I'm YOUR son!" (A/N: I know DM is really nineteen, but in this, the Author Fighters are a good bit older…for one thing, I'm twenty in this.) DarkMagicianmon gasped at this sudden realization and saw his staff, still strapped to Jaden's back. Drake swung his blade around and grabbed Jaden by the neck.

"I don't know about your dad, kid!" Drake snarled "But I'm about to send ya to meet your ancestors!"

Drake looked ready to make the final blow, but was stopped, because TL levitated his sword out of his hand. DM nodded at the hedgehog, who winked.

"Leave him alone, Darkstar." DM commanded "This kid…he's my son." All of the Flamers gasped.

"Well, Chief," Airnaruto pointed out "Ya don't seem the fatherly type…"

"It's true." DM said, slipping out the staff "I was given this staff by my old partner, Brian K. When the Author Fighters fell apart, I gave this to my wife after she brought in my newborn son…Jaden."

"Really?" Asked Deidara.

"Aye, looks like it." Barbossa said "This boy be the son of the Leader of the Forty Flamers."

"You're the King of Flamers?" Jaden asked.

"Like it or not, kid, we're kin." DM replied with a cocky grin before taking in Jaden's appearance "Just look at ya. You've got my body, but your mother's face. Where you got the hair and eyes, I dunno. Tell me, has it been long?"

"Obviously!" Sora shouted, jumping out of his hiding place.

"Jaden's always been wondering what happened to you." Chazz said.

"And BOOM!" Kiba exclaimed "You turn out to be the leader of the Legendary Forty Flamers!"

"_Well,_" Ino thought, romantic music playing in her head "_Looks like the cute dog-boy ninja's come back…_"

Jack walked over to Barbossa.

"Hector!" Exclaimed the pirate "It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
"Aye, it has." Agreed Barbossa "Isla de Muerta…you shot me."

Jack began edging away from Barbossa, SLOWLY.

"Blood or mud, this brat and his fellows are INTRUDERS!" Drake snarled "And we have RULES about intruders!"

"Good point." Agreed a member, Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter) "We've got RULES about intruding Mudbloods."

"Watch your language, Malfoy." Airnaruto muttered.

"I HATE intruders!" Jet growled.

"I hate them MORE, turkey!" Kisame snarled.

"They've found our secret lair," Drake told several Flamers "They must DIE!"

"DIE?!" Chazz whined "He's YOUR kid, I'm his friend! How about some V.I.P mercy?!"

"He's got a point, DM." TL told DarkMagicianmon "Can't we spare the intruders…just this once? They ARE friends of mine."

"Besides," Konkuro continued "They seem trustworthy."

"Especially the dog ninja." Ino added, smiling at Kiba.

"NOT the best time!" Kiba shouted.

"Yes, DarkMagicianmon," Drake sneered "Showing mercy WOULD be like you. Soft, weak, and obsolete!"

"Maybe Darkstar should be king!" Jet shouted.

"I can agree on THAT, turkey." Kisame agreed.

"Fine then." DM said, emotionless "Kill them all."

"WHAT?!" Jaden shouted. His OWN dad, telling his crew to kill his SON?! DM then seemed to be thinking.

"Well, the kid COULD…sure, why not? Well, on second thought…nah." DM thought to himself.

"What could the boy do?" Barbossa asked.

"Nothin'." DM said, waving his thought aside "Probably another bad idea."

"SPIT IT OUT!" Shouted the Flamers.

"Well, he COULD…ah, never mind." DM replied, enjoying the atmosphere of intensity.

"OUT WITH IT!" Drake demanded.

"Well, the kid COULD take the challenge." DM finally answered. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Fine, then I'LL be the one who tests the brat!" Drake volunteered.

"A test?" Chazz asked "Maybe it's not so bad. Just hope it's a True or False one."

"Uh…Mr. Princeton?" Jack pointed out "I think it'd be foolishness to the point of folly to think that it's the kind of test ye be talking about. Savvy?"


	4. Welcome to the Forty Flamers

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Forty Flamers

The Forty Flamers were gathering around in a ring formation. Jaden was in the center and he was going up against Drake Ebon Darkstar. Meanwhile, Sora, Kiba, Jack, and Chazz were chained to the wall by Jet.

"First-class intruder treatment." Jet snickered.

"Hate to see SECOND class." Sora muttered.

Meanwhile, RJ was jammed into a cage and Kisame used some freezing water to stop Bumblebee cold.

"Why is it that EVERYONE knows that Transformers are susceptible to ice?" Jack asked.

"Maybe we can escape…" Sora said, but Jack found a put-down immediately.

"Sorry, Zola, but our only ride home is frozen solid. Anyway, it's been nice knowing Jaden."

"It' SORA!" Sora shouted.

"Besides, ya can't talk like that, Sparrow." Kiba snarled "Jaden's our FRIEND and if we're gonna get outta here, he'll have to win!"

Ino then sat down.

"Well, your friend's gonna need all the luck in the world if he's gonna win." She said before turning to Kiba "So, if you survive this, would ya like to go to my room for some private time?"  
"_She's hitting on me, I just know it!_" Kiba thought "_And looks like I'm doing the same thing! Stupid teenage hormones!_"

Sora turned to Airnaruto.

"Is she hitting on him?" He asked.

"Looks like it." Airnaruto replied "She gets one every other week, but this is the first one I've seen her obsess over since tha Uchiha kid."

Meanwhile, Jaden was getting ready to fight Drake, but he still looked unsure.

"Uh…dad?" Jaden asked DM "Would you explain what's going on?"

"Oh, it's simple enough—winner takes all and loser…well…" DM brought his finger in a slashing movement across his throat "But hey, you're my kid, so you'll be the winner! Knock him dead…whoa. It works in BOTH senses!"

Jaden got ushered into the battle as Drake pulled out his sword.

"Prepare to get chopped to pieces by the Enigma of the Forty Flamers!" He taunted. He drew his sword and charged at Jaden, who blocked with his handy Duel Disk.

"How many times has this saved my neck?" Jaden asked, curiously. Drake drew away the sword and drew a dagger, which he threw at Jaden, the Duelist barely ducked 'Crud! THAT was too close to call!' He thought. Drake then sliced down. Everyone gasped…until they realized that he just sliced a stuffed animal.

"That's my Shift card!" Chazz exclaimed "In certain situations, you can swap anything you want for anything. I usually use it to make quick getaways."

"Also used it on Orochimaru's lamp." Sora added.

"Where's that brat?!" Drake snarled.

"Over here!" Jaden shouted, planting a kick into Darkstar's face "Next up is a move from a friend called Chuck!" Jaden then roundhouse kicked Drake.

"Chuck Norris." Kiba sighed. That guy was more trouble than he was worth…

"You've got spunk, kid!" Drake congratulated, but his tone changed "BUT I hate spunk. It's high time I took this to the next level!"  
"This should be good." Konkuro muttered.

"Agreed, my puppet shinobi friend." TL agreed.

"What're you guys talkin' about?" Kiba asked.

"Well, ya see, dog-boy," Airnaruto explained "Until this moment, Drake Ebon Darkstar has been keeping things on a low level, because he didn't consider your friend enough of a challenge. NOW, it's a different story. He's taking it up a notch."

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Drake shouted as a pink aura began dancing around him.

"Hey, isn't that strict to the TL Chronicle?" Sora asked.

"Hey, it's MY story!" TL snarled.

Drake suddenly became more muscular and quickly vanished. He reappeared behind Jaden and grabbed the duelist by the head, slamming him into the ground.

"JADEN!" Kiba, Sora, Jack, RJ, and Chazz shouted.

"PREPARE FOR PAIN BEYOND YOUR DARKEST NIGHTMARES, BOY!" Drake cackled "AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOUR FRIENDS ARE NEXT!"

'No…' Jaden thought as Drake picked him up and threw him into the wall 'I ruined Sora and Kairi's marriage…I promised Alexis I would return for ours…Chazz shouldn't have come in the first place, but…' a purple aura began dancing around Jaden as he pried himself from the wall. His voice echoed slightly, his eyes were shut (it'll be important later), as he proclaimed to Drake "No you don't, Darkstar!" Jaden snarled "You won't TOUCH my friends!" Jaden opened his eyes to show that one was blue and the other was orange.

'That's my boy.' DM thought, contentedly 'Jaden's finally harnessed the power of Yubel…'

"Oh, crud!" Kiba gasped.

"MAN!" Sora said.

"This can't be good…" Jack sighed.

"What's up?" Chazz asked.

"Yeah, I'd agree with the Goth." Ino agreed "What's with Jaden?"

"Ya see," Sora explained "Jaden's had this kind of…connection to a card he once had called Yubel. I don't know much about it other than the fact that he's only evoked her power once. Back on Jones' ship when we rescued Jack and before Will Turner became captain." Sora had a flashback. Back a few years ago, before they were living at the palace or the events of Jaladdin. Sora was protecting Kairi and Kiba had Akamaru in his jacket. Jaden had the purplish aura and eye color he did now as he began killing various members of the Flying Dutchman (Pirates of the Caribbean). Flashback ended there.

"I still have nightmares about it…" Kiba said.

"I like honest men." Ino replied.

'Yup.' Chazz thought 'All the votes are in, now—Kiba has OFFICIALLY gotten a girlfriend…'

"You can threaten ME," Jaden/Yubel stated to Drake, who tried launching energy blasts, which ricocheted off of Jaden like the Duelist was wearing armor "But when you threaten my friends," Jaden grabbed Drake by the neck with inhuman strength and forcing him back into his original form "THAT'S when it gets PERSONAL! SEE YA, DARKSTAR!" Jaden then threw Drake over the cliff. The purple aura faded and he blinked, showing his eye color returned to normal "What happened?" He asked, disoriented.

"You won!" Kiba shouted, then addressed Airnaruto "He won, so could you unchain us?"

"Was one step ahead of ya." Airnaruto stated as he turned to TL and nodded. TL snapped his fingers and the cage RJ was in sprung open. He walked over to Bumblebee and shocked him with red lightning, thawing the transformer. Airnaruto got out a kunai and picked the locks.

"I won?" Jaden asked.

"No contest." Sora replied. He thought that honesty wasn't the best policy in this case, seeing as he got overly emotional after the Flying Dutchman incident.

"Mates?" Jack asked "We've got about thirty-seven Flamers attackin' us…one of which I hate with every fiber of my being." Indeed, the members of the Forty Flamers were ganging up on them.

"I THOUGHT OUR SIDE WON!" Chazz shouted.

"What did I…" Jaden then remembered being thrust into the wall and something he hadn't used in years breaking out 'Yubel…' he thought before saying "Look, I-I didn't mean to! I'm…"

"Get him!" Airnaruto shouted.

"Take him to the King!" TL commanded.

"LOOK! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE GUY!" Chazz whined as Kisame and Deidara grabbed him "NO! NOT AT ALL! NOT A THING!"

"Take it like a MAN, Princeton!" Jack commanded before noticing Barbossa "Uh…is it too late to hand in me resignation?"  
"THIS is why I hate those two…" Kiba muttered.

'Dog-obsessed, honest, and hates two of his roommates.' Ino thought 'Yup, he's the guy for me!'

The five people and raccoon were deposited before DarkMagicianmon.

"You just killed Drake Darkstar. The Codes of the Forty Flamers are extremely clear on this." DM said "You're in, kid. Besides, we could use the extra members, but we'll stick with Forty Flamers, 'cause it's cliché."

The members made the most honest gesture of congratulation in these classic Disney Movies—through song.

Konkuro: _Congratulations, bub._

Jet: _You and your peeps joined the club!_

Kisame: _Nearly honest men with no blamer!_

All Forty Members: _Welcome to the Forty Flamers!_

Deidara: _A fraternity of thugs,_

Draco: _That you can trust,_

Various other members of the Flamers join in.

Syndrome (the Incredibles): _That there's not one of our members…_

Itachi (Naruto): _Named Hayner._

Airnaruto tossed some fruit across the rooms, which RJ caught.

Airnaruto: _We've got lots of grub to share!_

TL pulled up a throne, which caught Jaden in it.

TLSoulDude: _Pull up an easy chair!_

All Forty Members: _Welcome to the Forty Flamers!_

Chazz, Jack, and RJ were eyeing the treasure that was brought out by Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) and Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog).

Eggman: _Now, you get to lie and cheat!_

"I WON'T sing the next part." Shadow snarled "It's STUPID, like this song…" Barbossa then took Shadow's line.

Barbossa: _Never have to brush your teeth!_

Barbossa smiled at Chazz, who noticed the immense amount of rot on them. Airnaruto then took it up.

Airnaruto: _But we always aim to please!_

Kiba looked ready to stop Chazz, Jack, and RJ, but was pulled towards Ino by a chakra rope. She then began forcing some drink into Kiba's mouth. As it continued, his struggling slowed to a stop.

Ino: _Care for one another, you'll never miss your mother…_

"Ino," Kiba said, not drunk (that's Jack's job), cupping Ino's face in his hand "I think I love ya, too." Ino turned red as a cherry and giggled, nervously.

Konkuro, Deidara, and Kisame: _Scheming up a scam out on the lam!_

Draco, Itachi, and Syndrome: _Taking everything without prayer!_

TLSoulDude: _And if you like to lurk,…_

Airnaruto: _Then, you'll LOVE this work!_

All Forty Members: _Welcome to the Forty Flamers!_

Jaden and his friends (minus Chazz and Kiba) were trying to get away, but we led to DM.

DarkMagicianmon: _Welcome to the Forty Flamers!_ _Together, we'll be the perfect team!_

Ino and Tayuya (Naruto): _Ah, ah, ah!_

DarkMagicianmon: _When it comes to larceny, we're the top players!_

Ino and Tayuya: _Ah, ah, ah!_

DarkMagicianmon: _Dare to share the family dream?_

Ino and Tayuya: _Ah, ah!_

Chazz was looking ready to take all the treasure.

Chazz: _Live a life of leisure, counting all your treasure!_

Chazz was grabbed by Konkuro's puppet and flung over to Jaden and co. Shadow sighed and muttered "Might as well…"

Shadow: _As an honorary member…_

Eggman: _That no one alive…_

Kisame swung down his Sharkskin sword.

Kisame: _EVER leaves!_

Jet: _You gotta snatch and sneak!_

Draco: _Or else your future's bleak!_

Konkuro: _You've got a lifetime contract to be a player._

Deidara: _If ya wanna save your skin…_

Shadow: _You'd better fit right in!_

All Forty Members: _Well, welcome to the…well, welcome to the Forty Flamers!_

Jaden and co. were looking confused by this unwelcome turn of events. Chazz glanced over to where Kiba was and only had three things to say…

"RENT A ROOM!"

The two were in a lip-lock if you get my drift.

Meanwhile, Drake came out of the ocean and onto a beach, struggling with a shark for survival. He slammed his hand down on it, sending it into the ocean. He crawled onto land and saw Jaden's face in the moon. He snarled.

'You WILL pay for this, boy!' Drake thought, savagely.


	5. Catching Up

Chapter 5: Catching Up

Back in Crossopolis, Alexis was waiting for Jaden and Kairi for Sora. Meanwhile, Shrapnel was zipping around the palace, planning for the next weddings, much to Red XIII's displeasure.

"Could you please slow down, Mr. Shrapnel?" Red asked, irritated.

"Sorry, Reds." Shrapnel replied before talking to himself "I hope they serve SWISS cheese at the wedding. I could make it myself!"

"Shrapnel," Alexis said "You'd know if Jaden was in trouble, right?"

"I thought they would've been back by now…" Kairi's voice trailed off.

"Hey, they'll be back! Got it memorized?" Shrapnel said.

"That line gets older by the fanfiction…" Red muttered as Shrapnel got the basic mother look.

"Listen to Shrapnel, dears. Shrapnel knows." Shrapnel said with a fake female tone before changing back to normal "Not workin', eh? Well, you two have GOT to get your minds outta wait mode!" A light bulb then appeared over Shrapnel's head, which he shot "I've got some ways to cheer up some bummed-out brides-to-be! A HUGE HELPING OF MATRIMONIAL MAGIC!" Shrapnel then changed into House "That wasn't NEARLY as dramatic as I thought." Shrapnel changed back "Alright, let's see…what a wedding needs is a THEME! We could do…ah, no. That wouldn't be very wise. Anyway, weddings also need a groom, which we're lacking twofold, but we'll go with what we've got."

"Shrapnel!" The girls shouted at him.

"Sorry! Just jokin'! I'm a FUNNY gunman!" Shrapnel laughed, but noticed the two weren't doing likewise "Let's see…a second wedding for you two girls and the men of your dreams, so something simple, more elegant, and less gray. Sorry, Horton." Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who), walked out, looking sad "Alright, let's throw some COLORS at the two of ya!" Several dresses fell out of nowhere and Shrapnel held out some "Alright, let's see—blue, yellow, salmon…why in the name of Quinton Flynn do bride's like salmon? Ah, forget it." Shrapnel tossed away the pink dress "Let's just go with the traditional white for each? Good? Done! Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. I SEE LASERS! I'M A BELIEVER! I'M A BELIEVER!" Shrapnel then changed into Donkey (Shrek) and began singing "_THEN I SAW HER FACE, NOW I'M A BELIEVER!_"

"I don't think so…" Alexis said, face looking ready to break into a broad smile.

"Not quite, eh?" Shrapnel grinned "Alright, how's 'bout you guys elope? Can't, eh? Can't elope? How about a honeydew! (Rimshot and laugh track) Seriously, folks, I don't know whether to put it in props or produce! Y'know what'd work better? DIFFERENT dresses!" Shrapnel poofed Alexis into a Cinderella dress "Just hope the kid knows yer shoe size, but hey! Ya know it fits!" Shrapnel poofed Kairi into a Snow White dress "Whether you're doing a goofy dance with dwarfs or dying after ya taste the pie, THIS is an excellent dress for ALL occasions!"

"Uh…Shrapnel?" Alexis asked as the two were poofed into their original garbs.

"I know," Shrapnel sighed, poofing into Alexis with black hair and brown eyes, but doing an excellent impression "Shrapnel, I think you're overdoing it!" Shrapnel poofed back "But heck, it does the marketing guys GOOD! Statistics show…"

"Actually, Shrapnel," Kairi corrected, kissing Shrapnel on the cheek "I think it'll be wonderful!"

"MY FIRST GIRL KISS!" Shrapnel shouted.

"Here's your second." Alexis kissed Shrapnel on the other cheek "Thanks for cheering us up."

"Just doin' my job." Shrapnel stated as a police officer and back "Seriously, it was my pleasure. Got it…"

"Memorized. I've had ENOUGH of it!" Red snarled "Get another catch phrase!"

"No promises!" Shrapnel replied.

Back with Jaden, Sora, Kiba, Jack, Chazz, and RJ, they were in an underground cavern beneath the base with Ino holding onto Kiba's arm and DM leading them.

"I find my kid and lose an enemy in the same day." DarkMagicianmon said, smiling broadly "You've gone and made your dad proud, kid!"

"I was just…acting on instinct." Jaden replied as DM was ruffling up his hair.

"Yup." Said a voice and TL's head popped out of nowhere "You're your father's son, alright!"

"TL!" Ino shouted "WHY do you sneak up on us like that?!"

"Because it's fun!" TL replied, falling and landing on his feet.

"He's acting more like his brother…" Kiba muttered (A/N: I'm referring to Lunatic121, my younger brother, who is a PEST).

"But your instinct saved us!" Sora congratulated Jaden.

"But if ya didn't snap out of it when ya did, you'd probably destroy us all." Jack replied before adding "Savvy?"

"HA!" DM laughed "If ya didn't win, the Forty Flamers' would've killed ya! That's what it says in the code!"

"Are there ANY rules in this code that don't end in death?" Kiba asked.

"The rules are strict, but there IS one that I added—" DM pointed out "We NEVER harm anyone who hasn't done us harm."

"Would pouncing on Konkuro be considered harming?" Kiba asked, nervously.

"Cautious, huh?" Ino asked "I'm liking you more by the second."

"What's with her?" RJ asked, hopping onto Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Alright, we DON'T need to see the obsessor and the dog boy hitting on each other." Chazz muttered.

"Uh…Mr. DarkMagicianmon?" Sora asked "Just a thought, who ARE the Forty Flamers, besides thieves?"  
"Just people without anywhere to go." DM replied "If you want another definition, here it is—outcasts. People who aren't wanted anywhere."

"Just like us." Sora said.

"Guess so." TL replied.

"How'd YOU end up here, Soul?" Kiba asked.

"I don't really know." TL answered "One minute, I'm chasing some deadbeat in the market, but he threw a monkey wrench at my face, I was knocked out. Then DM found me, half-conscious, and took me with him. Hey, it's not as bad as you think. I loosened up and got these killer powers…no pun intended."

"What about YOU, Ino?" Kiba asked "I just want to know how a cute girl like you ended up here."

"Cute? You're coming onto me, aren't you?" Ino asked before continuing "Well, I got lost while I was with Shikamaru to get some more supplies for our store."

"Yeah, I remember!" Jaden exclaimed "I stole some Spuddies from ya a while ago!"

"Yeah, but we were attacked by Rogue Ninjas." Ino continued "And I was separated from Shikamaru. I didn't know where he was, so I waited. I waited for DAYS and DAYS, but he never came back."

"Whoa!" Kiba exclaimed "And I thought the store was shut down for economical reasons."

"Well, it wasn't." Ino pointed out "Then I went into town to see if Shikamaru was back at the store when DM appeared and took me under his wing. I swore my loyalty to him, seeing as the alternative was fighting Drake. What about you? How'd a cute guy like YOU end up with these misfits?"

"Well, I never knew my dad." Kiba replied "So, I grew up with my mom and sister. They were kind until I got Akamaru here." To make a point, Kiba began scratching Akamaru's ears "Then, they turned super-strict. I then ran away to Crossopolis and joined the guards to prove I could be better than any other Inuzuka before. I then became an apprentice to the previous captain, Pete. However, I felt like my REAL teacher was the now captain, Hassleberry."

"What happened after that?" Ino asked.

"Well, I was sick of taking orders from that guy, like being back with my mom and sister." Kiba replied "I then hit the road and met up with Jaden and RJ. We later met up with Sora and Kairi, but I felt like I had enough of the city and we went for the coast. We then saw the Flying Dutchman's original Captain, Davy Jones, bring in Jack Sparrow. Jaden, being the heroic type, made us go and rescue him. We saved his butt and I handed leadership to Jaden, seeing as I wanted to just leave the pirate to his fate. We went back to Crossopolis and after the events in the previous fics, here we are now. Since then, we took Chazz into our happy family."

"Wish I had a family like that…" Ino sighed.

Back with the others, DM was explaining some stuff.

"Only Airnaruto knows about this place, other than SoulDude and Ino." He explained then turned to Jaden "Listen, kid, there's a treasure out there. The ULTIMATE treasure! It makes the gold from Atlantis look like mere lunch money!"

"Cool…" everyone said.

"And I'm SO close to finding it!" DM continued with an excited air, putting his thumb and forefinger about a millimeter from each other "THIS CLOSE!"

"That's maddeningly close." Jack replied.

"But it's on a place that's NEVER in the same place twice in a row—" DM added, his voice gaining a frustrated air "The Isle Turtle."

"That would be a problem mates, savvy?" Jack pointed out.

"Well, what's the ultimate treasure, dad?" Jaden asked, curiously.

"The Staff of Midas." DM replied, fingering his old one "I think I could use the new weapon, besides, it's got a killer power!"

"I read that it can turn anything you want into gold!" Chazz said, excitedly.

"Don't be silly, Chazz!" Jaden assured Mr. Princeton "It's just a myth."

"Oh, really?" TL asked, opening a door "It was once…RIGHT HERE!"

There was a ship made of solid gold, every single part.

"There's your proof, kid." DM said, looking anxious "Every single splinter on this recreation of Titanic is SOLID gold!"

"Whoa…" was all Kiba could say.

"Solid gold…" Sora said in awe.

"_Ooh…_" Bumblebee said as a crowd.

"Shiny…" RJ stated.

"AND expensive!" Chazz added.

"ADOPT ME!" Jack shouted, bolting in front of DM, but was dragged away by Kiba.

"Don't push your luck, Jack." Kiba muttered while dragging the pirate away.

"This thing was touched by the Staff of Midas!" DM stated.

"And sunk by it, too." Jaden added.

"What do YOU know, kid?" DM snarled, but soon lost his rage before explaining "You have no idea what it's like to have zilch. To just STARE at the palace and know that you deserve more. To just be called Deadbeat, Junkie, or Street-Rat."

"Actually, I do." Jaden replied, but soon had a question "Hey, dad, why do you just call me 'kid'?"

"Because I don't deserve to call you my son, Jaden." DM answered with some melancholy "I had everything I ever wanted—I really did have everything. A team, a wife, friends, but I gave all that up. I wanted to give my team recognition, but I couldn't go back empty handed." DM's voice eventually got a tone that had even more melancholy "Before I knew it, the weeks turned into months, months into years, and years into a decade. When I finally got the guts to come back to Crossopolis, I couldn't find my team, my wife, Hikari Ino, or my son. I thought I lost my family and friends FOREVER. The only one who waited was Airnaruto, but he was all that was left. I would've given ANYTHING for my wife and son back…"

"We never wanted gold OR recognition." TL pointed out "All we wanted was our leader back. You NEVER steered us wrong before."

"Thanks, SoulDude." DM thanked.

"Hey dad, how about you come back to the wedding?" Jaden asked.

"Weddings." Sora corrected.

"Oh right, sorry, bro." Jaden apologized before adding to DM "Only THIS time, ya get an invitation."

"I just…don't know, kid." DM answered, unsure.

"Look, DarkMagicianmon," Kiba pointed out "THIS is your kid's wedding!"

"It be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Savvy?" Jack added.

"And it won't be happening again." Sora finished.

"Besides, dad," Jaden continued "I'm not going back to Crossopolis until morning. Could you at least THINK about it?"

"I dunno, Jaden." DM answered "I guess I just don't belong in this world…"

"Neither does the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman!" TL whispered to DM "It belongs with some of the best treasure hunters in the entire history of Cartoon X-Overs!"

"The Treasure of the Blind Swordsman!" DM whispered, excitedly, but soon his face fell again "Probably another dead-end."

"It actually works, DM! That's how your kid found you! It knows EVERYTHING!" Ino replied "I sweet-talked Kiba into giving away his secret hiding place!"

"Everything, huh?" DM asked, a grin forming on his face.

"Everything, DM!" TL answered "Besides, THIS is your kid's wedding! I'd have to agree with the pirate that this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. How could we miss your own son's wedding?"

"Good point, SoulDude. I like your thinking." DM replied with a broad smile.

Back in Crossopolis, Hassleberry was patrolling with Pete, Marvin, and the Koopa Bros. Hassleberry then yawned.

"Well, I'm clockin' out, soldiers." He said, obviously tired "Just keep patrollin' for another hour."

Pete walked away, grumbling darkly. Someone then bolted out.

"You're alone?" The person asked "Good…"

"Show yerself, bozo!" Pete commanded. Drake came out, wearing a trench coat "Weren't you one of them Flamers?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point." Drake replied "What would you say if I could give you the King of Flamers?"

"I'd say why do YOU care." Pete stated.

"Let's just say I'd sleep better knowing that he'd be gone for good." Drake replied with a wicked grin.

"But, it's impossible to catch the King of Flamers!" Pete said "How can ya do this?"

"With two simple words that'll get you the captain position with no problem—Open Sesame." Drake stated. Pete grinned at the thought of regaining what he was trying to get back since Hassleberry was made captain.

French Narrator: The next day…

Jaden placed a foot onto Bumblebee's hood before jumping onto the roof and he took off.

"YEAH!" Jaden shouted, excited "Come on, dad! Hop on!"

"You've got a Transformer?" DM asked "You just keep him as a friend, you don't RIDE on him…well, at least I don't…"

"C'mon! Don't be afraid!" Jaden told DM while zipping around on Bumblebee like a surfboard "It's FUN!"

"I'm NOT afraid, kid!" DM stated, flatly, but added with a worried tone "Now, get off that thing before ya kill yourself!"

"He sounds like Marlin with Nemo." Sora whispered. Everyone except Jack laughed at this.

"I don't get it…" Jack muttered.

"Dad, I trust Bumblebee with my life." Jaden stated "Trust me, he'll come around."

"_Yeah, right._" Bumblebee just said.

"I'll take these." DM simply replied, summoning three Unimon (Digimon) "Unimon were good enough for MY dad and my granddad and my GREAT granddad."

"And that's JADEN'S dad." Chazz said, flatly. Bumblebee growled at this. TL jumped onto one and Ino onto the other.

"Let's ride!" DM shouted as they took off.

As the group took off, Pete, Marvin, and the Koopa Bros. popped out of their hiding place.

"This here's the place, men!" Pete told them.

"Dude, there's nothing here." The Red Koopa Brother stated.

"Green was right, man." Black continued.

"Yeah, you ARE a has-been." Yellow replied.

"Should've gotten kicked out at the Academy." Green ended.

"Yes, Pete, I'm afraid I'm inclined to agree with the four street punks." Marvin added.

"No, guys, watch and be amazed!" Pete said, dramatically, but then shouted "Open Cassowary!"

Nothing happened.

"Has-been." Green simply said.

"Are you sure it wasn't Open Sesame?" Red asked. Suddenly, the pathway revealed itself.

Back in the palace of Crossopolis, Jaden and co. looked in awe at how tidy it was after the first attack.

"Whoa." Jaden said "Shrapnel sure got everything spic and span…"

"Well," Sora replied, shrugging "You can ALWAYS count on our gun-happy genie friend."

"Genie?" DM asked, excited "You have a GENIE?! Have you gotten through the whole three-wishes deal?"

"PLEASE!" Chazz screamed "DON'T GET INTO THAT! IT'S TOO PAINFUL!"

"Let's say he's had a few bad turns with it. Savvy?" Jack stated.

"It's good to be back!" TL sighed as he took in the palace with a look of nostalgia.

"JADEN!" Shouted Shrapnel as he got Jaden in a hug "You and your peeps are back! You're ALL here!"

"That's great, Shrapnel." Jaden said as Shrapnel dropped him to show the security.

"I've tightened security tenfold." He explained "No big crowd, JUST the immediate family and peeps this time around! Got it memorized?"

"That's great, 'cause this is my…" Jaden was interrupted by Shrapnel.

"No deadbeats THIS time around, save the pirate and wimp, of course." Shrapnel continued "Case and point…" Shrapnel pressed a button and a giant robot and he spoke through a megaphone "THIS IS THE POLICE! WE HAVE YOUR SURROUNDED! GOT IT MEMORIZED?" Shrapnel tossed away the megaphone and continued his explanation "Armed or dangerous, I'd like to see thirty-seven of those Forty Flamers try and escape here…as for the other three, I'm not so sure about…"

Chazz simply ripped of one of Shrapnel's spikes.

"OW! WHAT DID YA DO?!" Shrapnel shouted.

"I ripped out one of your hair spikes." Chazz stated, tossing the spike he ripped out over his shoulder "Now that we have your attention, let me introduce you to…"

"The King of Flamers." DM finished with a grin.

"KING OF FLAMERS?! CALLING ALL UNITS! CALLING ALL UNITS! WE HAVE A CODE RED!" Shrapnel shouted, multiplying himself into the military, the navy, the Mounties, the police, a group of ninjas from Konoha, a SWAT team, Rascal Flatts, and a telemarketer "Mind if I switch your current long-distance phone carrier?" The telemarketer, but the rest readied their weapons "SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY! RESISTANCE IS USELESS!" They shouted, but the Rascal Flatts version simply sang "_Life is a highway and I wanna ride it all night long!_"

"SHRAPNEL!" Everyone shouted.

"Guys, this deadbeat has a yellow sheet as long as my bullet range!" Shrapnel stated, firing a bullet to make a point…a bullet that only traveled two inches.

"Shrapnel, meet my dad." Jaden simply said.

"What?" Shrapnel asked, turning to his other selves "Guys, stand down, hold your fire, or whatever the heck you do." Shrapnel's others vanished as he turned to DM "If you're Jay's dad AND the King of Flamers, I wish to know ONE thing!" He gave DM the evil eye and got close to him.

"Yeah, what?" DM asked, giving him the same glare. Shrapnel suddenly poofed into his usual self and held out a live chicken and fish.

"Will you have chicken or sea bass?" He asked as the two wriggled free.

"C'mon, dad!" Jaden said to DarkMagicianmon "I'd like to show ya Alexis and Mr. Krabs!"

"Uh…Jay? Don't ya think we oughta lose 'im?" Shrapnel asked "Not unless ya want the Crossopolis' Most Wanted look."

"And what's WRONG with my look?!" DarkMagicianmon demanded, offended. Jaden put a hand on his dad's shoulder.

"Don't worry, here you're not the King of Flamers, you're my dad!" Jaden said, kindly.

"Personally," TL stated with a mischievous grin on his face "I think he's had more practice as the King of Flamers."

"I agree with Soul." DM sighed.

"C'mon, enough of the Dark and Mysterious Past approach! We've got Shadow for that! Got it memorized?" Shrapnel pointed out "Let's try somethin' NEW!" Shrapnel then broke into song.

Shrapnel:_It's a big bright beautiful future, thank your lucky stars! You're alive, you got someone special_ t_o talk to! A friend that you can trust for life, you've been on your own with no family ties_, _but those solo days are done! You'll be two of a kind_, s_pending quality time together_ a_s father and son. Building model ships_, _takin' fishin' trips, workin' hand in hand, paintin' the palace, mowin' the sand! First and ten to go_ w_ith your daddy-o! Once you break the ice, you could postulate_ _paternal advice! I see you're traveling at the speed of light that's the theory of relatives! It's a fine, fantabulous future! I see fruit on the family tree! You'll be great as the grumpy old grandpa, bouncin' babies on your knee! You can fall asleep on the comfy couch, after playin' one-on-one! Dreaming back to back! That you walloped the Shag together as father and son!_

DarkMagicianmon: _Maybe a bumpy ride…_

Jaden: _Maybe a bumpy ride…_

Shrapnel: _Good afternoon, I'll be your travel guide! Move over laddie, make room for daddy! Got a whole new shoulder_ _to cry on! Take a chance now, give it a spin! You've had chums for pallin' around with, but you never had a friend like him! Put your checkered past behind you now! No more living on the run, face the big, bright, beautiful future together! Together, together, together as father and son!_

DM walked out as the song ended in his casual wear, not the armor.

"Whoa…never thought I'd see DM out of his armor…" TL said.

"Ditto." Ino agreed.


	6. Family Genes

Chapter 6: Family Genes

In the throne room, Jaden was introducing DarkMagicianmon to Alexis, Krabs, Hassleberry and Kairi. DM kissed Alexis on the hand.

"Boy, Jaden sure was lucky to find a girl like YOU." He complimented.

"Yup," Kairi smiled "He's JADEN'S dad."

"And I have DNA to prove it." Shrapnel stated, holding out two diagrams of DNA.

"Arrgghh," Krabs said to DM "It must've been TERRIBLE being a captive of the Forty Flamers!"

"Crud…" Kiba whispered with fear.

"I'm trying to block out the memories." DM replied with a pained look on his face.

"Say no more, DarkMagicianmon!" Mr. Krabs proclaimed "Any relative of me girl's husband-to-be is welcome in my house!"

"And me?" Ino asked.

"You too, Ino!" Mr. Krabs.

"Does the same go for me?" TL asked.

"Sure does, TL." Hassleberry answered with a smile "For old times' sake."

"How'd you end up with the For—you know…" Alexis said to Ino.

"Well, I was captured like DM, but Kiba rescued me." Ino replied, smiling at Kiba.

"Couldn't let a girl suffer like that!" Kiba replied, chuckling a bit.

"And YOU, TL?" Hassleberry asked.

"Someone threw a monkey wrench into my face and the next thing I knew, I was at the Forty Flamers' HQ." TL simply replied.

"But enough of the Flamer subject!" DM continued, grabbed Krabs in a bone-crushing hug "Let's just concentrate on the happier things—the union of our two kids and their friends!"

"Of course…" Mr. Krabs gasped, his eyes expanding immensely "Could you please NOT try to break me in two?"

"Fine by me!" DM dropped Krabs, who landed on his butt.

"Now, how about we leave Jaden and DarkMagicianmon some time alone?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Fine by me, colonel!" Hassleberry agreed.

"I'd like some private time with my dad if he was captured." Alexis said as she, Krabs, and Hassleberry left. The rest stayed as did Kairi.

"I guess they fell for it!" Kairi said.

"Yup!" Jaden agreed "They love him!"

"A couple pirate tricks never go amiss." Jack added.

"All he had to do was not be himself." Sora continued.

"And it worked." Chazz ended before adding "Well, Krabs could fall for ANYTHING."

"That bit with Ino was pretty clever." Kiba complimented "And TL hardly had to lie to begin with."

"It was the suit!" Shrapnel shouted "NOTHIN' makes a guy look more innocent than a new set o' garbs! Got it memorized?"  
"Does he say that on a regular basis?" Ino asked.

"I used to LIVE with him here, so I know what I'm talkin' about when I say…" TL stated, but was cut across by Jaden.

"It's a bit more than that, Shrapnel." Jaden pointed out, but DM sighed with contentment.

"Great to be back amongst the civilized." He said, turning to TL and Ino "Great to be part of an actual family."

"Yeah, it's GREAT!" Ino agreed.

"Ah, good times…" TL's voice trailed off as he remembered good times in the palace.

"All they needed was a second chance." Jaden said.

"Guess so." RJ replied, but all they heard were squeaks and snarls.

"Looks like it." Said a robotic voice and the wheeled to see that the speaker was…Bumblebee?!

"You TALK now?!" Jaden asked, dumbfounded. He was more used to the robot talking through the radio.

"TL used his lightning to thaw me." Bumblebee explained "And it must have fixed my vocal processors."

"Well, at least you can speak for yourself now…" Kiba replied.

French Narrator: Not so far away…

In a dungeon, Pete and Darkstar were watching some of the other guards, who were dragging in most of the Forty Flamers and they saw Drake Darkstar.

"Darkstar, traitor!" Kisame growled.

"You sold us out, ya jerk!" Jet snarled.

"So, it turns out that you're nothing but a traitor!" Chase Young shouted. Drake then wheeled to Pete.

"He's not here?!" He growled "You didn't capture the King of Flamers?!"

"Well, he wasn't IN the hideout, I think ya can cut us some slack!" Pete growled back at Drake. The two were glaring at each other, eyes virtually making contact.

"He HAD to be in the base! Where else would he be?!" Darkstar growled.

"Uh…captain?" Asked someone with a Japanese accent as Hiro Nakamura (Heroes) walked in "King said he not able to sentence these Flamers until tomorrow."

"What's more important than sentencing my ticket to captain position?!" Pete demanded.

"Alexis, Jaden, Sora, and Kairi's wedding." Replied Hiro.

"JADEN?!" Drake growled "You didn't capture Jaden with the Forty Flamers?!"

"Why would that Street-Rat be with 'em?" Pete asked.

"You moron…" Drake sighed before explaining "Because Jaden's dad IS the King of Flamers!"

Pete grinned, devilishly.

French Narrator: Later…

Everyone was waiting for DM, who wasn't there.

"Where could he be? I hope nothing's happened to him! I've spent enough money on the wedding!" Mr. Krabs said, worriedly.

"We could send out a search party." Hassleberry pointed out, ushering in the guests, which included some of their old friends.

"Don't worry, guys!" Alexis assured the two "I'm sure he's on his way."

"Where could he be?" Jaden asked.

"Maybe he got lost." Kiba explained "Happened to me when I was first in here."

"Ditto." Chazz replied.

"This castle IS big." Bumblebee added.

"Don't worry, guys!" Shrapnel shouted, poofing in "I'm sure they're just makin' a dramatic entrance!"

In reality, DM, Ino, and TL were trying to get into the place where the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman was. Ino handed DM some paper clips.

"Stole Chazz's lock picks." She said "Are you sure you guys know what you're doing?"

"I'm only doin' what DM says, Ino." TL replied.

"I promise BOTH of you," DM stated as he picked the lock, revealing the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman "After THIS, I'm goin' straight."

"Yup, straight to the dungeon!" Someone shouted and the three were surrounded by the guards, the person who spoke was Pete "We've been expecting you!"

"Y'know, I REALLY hate days that start out like this." TL pointed out.

Back in the hall, the heroes were still waiting for DM.

"Do ya think something happened to him?" Alexis asked Jaden.

"Shrapnel, can ya find him?" Jaden asked the gun-happy genie.

"THIS deranged gunman can sniff 'im out!" Shrapnel shouted before changing into Scooby-Doo, but keeping his voice "Alright, I need somethin', some of his clothin', a piece of his hair, or a shoe? Yeah, shoes are good!"

Shrapnel looked up and saw Pete holding DM by the collar and TL, who was tied up, followed by the Koopa Bros., who were carrying Ino.

"Lemme introduce you to the King of Flamers!" Pete proclaimed, holding out DarkMagicianmon.

"This is bad!" Sora gasped.

"REAL bad." Kairi corrected.

"No way!" Chazz shouted.

"This be bad mates." Jack muttered, holding his face in his hands.

"NOW I know why you came back." Jaden said, glaring at DM.

"And YOU helped him!" Kiba growled at Ino "I thought we had something!"

"We did, Kiba! It's just…" Ino's voice trailed off as TL began speaking to Pete.

"Uh…will this be anything serious?" He asked "It's just a slap on the wrist and community service, right? RIGHT?!" Kiba simply turned his back on her.

"Well, I guess you prefer TREASURE to me. And I thought Jack and Chazz were greedy."

"Mr. Jaden!" Krabs shouted, scuttling over to Jaden in an outrage "Your father is the King of Flamers?! This is…"

"Jaden, did YOU know?!" Alexis demanded.

"Lexi, I thought I could change him!" Jaden pleaded.

"Face it, kid," DM sighed in sorrow "Ya can change my clothes, but ya can't change me."

"And the law is super clear on what we must do NOW!" Pete explained.

"I'm afraid the private's right." Hassleberry sighed.

"Let us go?" TL asked, hopefully.

"No." Hassleberry replied.

"Dang."

"Isn't there another way?" Alexis pleaded to Mr. Krabs.

"Sorry, Lex, but they're sentenced to the brig." Mr. Krabs sighed.

"WHAT?!" TL and Ino gasped.

"For life." Mr. Krabs added.

"LIFE?!" TL gasped as he and DM were dragged away with Ino.

"Sorry, Jaden." Sora apologized to Jaden.

"What about Kiba?" Jaden asked "First Olette now Ino."

"It's okay…" Kiba muttered "I'm fine, I can live with this…" Kiba suddenly slammed his fists onto the ground "OH, WHO AM I KIDDING?!"

"C'mon, guys!" RJ said "Things'll get better sooner or later."

"HOW, coonie?!" Chazz demanded.

"Good question, Mr. Princeton." RJ replied.

French Narrator: A few minutes later…

Jaden was pacing around their old loft.

"Well, the Blind Swordsman was right." He thought aloud "My dad was trapped in the world of the Forty Flamers, trapped by his own greed! I was STUPID to think that I could change him…"

"It wasn't, Jaden." Sora comforted "Trying to show him a better life wasn't stupid, not even knowing him was."

"Well, everything was perfect BEFORE I knew him! I just want thing to go back to normal!" Jaden then flicked out a card "Armed Changer!" Jaden's appearance then changed into DM.

"NOW what's the plan?" Jack asked.

"Why'd you get your dad's look?" Sora asked.

"Going for a new outlook?" Shrapnel asked, but added "Could we get something that isn't screaming 'Hey, I'm the King of Flamers. Come and arrest me'?"

"Well, I turned out perfect!" Jaden said, ignoring Shrapnel, and taking in his perfect transformation.

"I'm seeing…I'm seeing…" Shrapnel trailed off as the Blind Swordsman "I see NO FUTURE IF YA DRESS LIKE THIS! GOT IT MEMORIZED?!"

"I'm breaking my dad out of jail." Jaden proclaimed.

"WHAT?!" They all demanded.

"Are ye MAD, Heydan?!" Jack demanded.

"His name is Jaden, Sparrow." Bumblebee said "But I'd have to agree with him. Have you lost your mind?!"

"You want to break DarkMagicianmon out?" Kairi asked.

"Not the wisest move on YOUR part, Jaden." RJ pointed out.

"Then I'm comin', too!" Chazz proclaimed "Let's just say TL and I have things to settle."

"Same here. I'm gonna break Ino out." Kiba said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"Never thought ye would risk yer life for a girl, Kiba." Jack said.

"And I never thought I'd see Chazz risk his life for a hedgehog." Kiba pointed out.

"Good point, mate." Jack replied.

"Besides, the hedgehog doesn't deserve the death sentence." Chazz said.

"Or Ino."

"Well, I guess I got some helpers." Jaden said before making a dramatic speech "Tonight, the King of Flamers makes his greatest escape ever—out of my family!"  
"And Ino out of my life." Kiba added.

"And TL out of my hair." Chazz finished.

"Is that the cape talkin'?" Shrapnel asked.

"Most likely." Sora answered.

Later (yes, I fired the French Narrator), DM and Ino were looking at the floor, but TL was…singing?

TL: _What cha gonna do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk. Gonna-gonna get ya drunk, get you drunk. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, my lovely lady lumps!_

DM sighed. Being in jail WASN'T good for the hedgehog. There was some rumbling and Jaden, looking like DM, came in with Kiba and Chazz.

"Hey, DM!" TL shouted "There's ANOTHER you!"

Jaden shushed the hedgehog. DM looked confused.

"Jaden?" Asked the Digimon-Duel Monster "What're you…"

"We've come to say goodbye," Jaden explained "And give you your escape. While the guards chase me, you can escape with Chazz and Kiba."

"WHAT?!" Chazz and Kiba shouted.

"Why do I go?!" Kiba demanded.

"More importantly, why should I go?!" Chazz also demanded.

"Because, you guys would be helpful in this situation." Jaden explained "Kiba knows every secret passageway, doesn't he, Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in agreement "Plus, Chazz can use his cards to bust through any obstacle."

'Akamaru just said that he's WAY in over his head.' Kiba thought.

"We can't let ya do that." DM objected.

"What about TL?" Ino asked.

"You can't take me with ya," TL replied, looking…weird "'Cause I've gone stir-crazy!"

DM nodded. TL WASN'T himself. Jaden simply replied to DM's comment.

"No worries," Jaden said "I've outrun those guards a million times. They won't catch me!"

'He even sounds like me.' DM thought, proudly.

"Alright, guys, over here. Leave the hedgehog." Chazz commanded, DM and Ino walked over and Chazz held out a trap card. TL suddenly darted over "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!"

"On second thought, I really, really, REALLY wanna get out!" TL begged. Chazz sighed. Would this never end?

"Alright, you too." Chazz sighed as he continued the activation "Disappear!" All five of them vanished.

Meanwhile, Pete was talking to his mirror.

"You're one clever fox, Pete!" He said to himself "Because you caught the King o' Flamers, Krabs'll give ya back the captain's position! Then you'll make Hassleberry…" Pete stopped, seeing as he saw the disguised Jaden dart out of the jail "WHAT?! GARDS! HE WAS HERE!"

The Koopa Bros. and Marvin zipped over.

"The King of Flamers?" Marvin asked.

"Nobody coulda escaped dat cell!" Black stated.

"That ain't a man!" Yellow shouted, frightened "That's a GHOST!"

"Still, I want 'im dead or alive!" Pete commanded, drawing a sword "He's close! I can feel it!"

"OVER THERE!" Red shouted, pointing to a silhouette on a roof.

"Then get up there, ya lousy turtle!" Pete shouted. Red and Marvin jumped onto the rooftop to see…nothing.

"The dude was here a moment ago…" Red stammered.

"Over there!" Marvin shouted, pointing to an alleyway.

"Enter Scooby-Doo scene here…" Jaden chuckled to himself.

There was a Scooby-Doo chase scene (going in one door and out another) for a while, but Pete and Marvin eventually caught the Flamer. The effects of Armed Changer wore off and Jaden returned to his original self.

"Uh…hehehe…hey guys?" Jaden said, shakily.

"Well, looks like we ran out on luck for the King of Flamers," Pete pointed out, grinning "Maybe we can settle for the Prince o' Flamers! We'll see if his majesty wants ya in the family now!"

Someone then tapped Pete on the shoulder and he turned to see the REAL DarkMagicianmon.

"Keep your mitts off my son, chubbo." He simply said before punching Pete in the face, sending the cat to the floor.

"Dad?" Jaden asked.

"Hurry up!" DM commanded, summoning three Unimon. He flipped himself onto one with TL, Kiba and Ino were on another, and Jaden jumped onto one with Chazz. The three took off at lightning speed.

"So long, Crossopolis!" TL called to the city.

"AND SO LONG, LUNCH!" Chazz screamed.

"Did we loose 'em?" Jaden asked.

"Most likely. Knowing THOSE idiots, they won't pick up the trail until morning." DM replied "By then, we'll be long gone."

"I'd have to agree with the halfa here." Kiba said "The only guard who's REALLY competent in there is Hassleberry."

"I'm sorry, Jaden, for what you've lost." DM apologized "But you can't go back now, you know that." The Unimon then stopped on a mountain and DM noticed that Jaden was turning to leave "What're ya doing?"

"I'm NOT going with ya." Jaden replied "I can't."

"Sorry, kid, but ya can't go back." DM stated "The moment those oafs saw your face, your life in Crossopolis was over."

"I've gotta go back!" Jaden replied "Lexi's there!"

"Look, slacker, IT'S OVER!" Chazz shouted "We're criminals now!"

"Boy, we've been HERE before…" Kiba muttered.

"I won't do what HE did." Jaden snarled, gesturing at DM "I won't run away."

"I never ran from ANYTHING, kid." DM replied.

"You ran from your friends and family." Jaden pointed out.

"You KNOW why I did that!" DM growled "What ELSE could I do?! What else can YOU do?!"

"The right thing." Jaden replied before rolling off DM's old staff and throwing it to its rightful owner "You should take this back!"

"But ya can't." DM said, catching his staff.

"Yeah, Jay, why should ya go?" Ino asked.

"Because I'm NOT runnin' out on Alexis." Jaden replied.

"Jaden…" DM scolded, but Jaden interrupted.

"I MAY be your son, but I WON'T live your life!"

"But they'll lock ya up." TL pointed out. Only a few minutes out of jail and already, he lost his stir-craziness.

"That's a risk I've gotta take." Jaden replied.

"Fine by me." DM said, his mind made.

"But we've got the Treasure, so the one we're looking for is just waiting for us." TL pointed out, pulling out the black treasure chest.

"The Treasure of the Blind Swordsman?" Jaden asked.

"I had nothing left to lose." DM replied.

"Well, ya DID." Jaden corrected.

"I thought this was gonna be a father-son moment!" Chazz pointed out, irritably. Jaden walked over to him and Kiba.

"Guys, go with him." He said.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" The two demanded.

"Just because I messed up, doesn't mean my two best friends have to suffer." Jaden pointed out before adding to Kiba "Well, looks like I've gotta find a new best man."

"Wow…thanks, Jaden." Kiba said before embracing his friend "You're a true friend."

"I'll miss ya, slacker," Chazz continued "But it was fun while it lasted. Good luck, Jaden."

The two got onto Unimon and they took off. Jaden grinned and felt a tear go down his face as he thought 'Good luck…dad…'

Kiba was looking sad. Ino then began stroking his hair, affectionately, and the dog-ninja seemed to lighten up a bit.


	7. In or Out

Chapter 7: In or Out

Back at the HQ of the Forty Flamers, the numbers were whittled down to eight—Airnaruto, Shadow, Konkuro, Barbossa, Tayuya, Deidara, Itachi, Syndrome, and a red and black spider/bug thing with a brown jacket and two locks of gray hair named Scroop (Treasure Planet).

"How'd the Forty Flamers end up as eight?" Syndrome asked, depressed.

"What're we gonna do now?" Airnaruto asked.

"More importantly, how did they know the magic words?" Shadow asked, too.

"Yeah, since only members of the Forty were told 'em." Konkuro agreed.

"Someone must've ratted us out!" Tayuya snarled.

"But who did it?" Itachi asked.

They heard someone moving and they all readied their varied weapons (except Scroop, he just began clicking his claws).

"ANOTHER raid?!" Deidara asked in a bad move.

"Not again." Syndrome sighed.

"Perfect time for dying…" Scroop snarled.

"Or back from the dead." Someone snickered and entered the light, showing Drake Ebon Darkstar, to everyone's surprise.

"Drake?!" Syndrome shouted.

"Ye be alive?" Barbossa asked.

"Why, you came back, didn't you, Hector?" Asked Drake "Yes, I'm alive…no thanks to that lousy DarkMagicianmon."

"Chief?" Airnaruto asked.

"You met with him?" Itachi asked "What does he want us to do now?"

"Rot in jail." Drake replied with a sneer.

"Sounds more like something he'd tell YOU." Konkuro snickered "But he wouldn't do that to his team."

"Yeah, Chief's loyal to no end!" Airnaruto proclaimed, loyally.

"IDIOTS!" Drake snarled, firing several pieces of metal into non-vital areas. The members shouted in pain "He betrayed you and sold you out!" He pulled the metal out of their bodies.

"Everyone knows you always HATED DarkMagicianmon." Shadow growled "Why should we believe you NOW?"

"How do you think those idiots found you?" Drake asked.

"He told 'em the magic words?" Barbossa asked.

"I don't believe it." Itachi said in his usual, monotonous voice.

"Same here!" Konkuro growled.

"I-I thought the Chief cared for us…" Airnaruto said before slumping over and placing his head in his hands. Drake grinned as he turned to the rest of the members.

"You've forgotten what life was like BEFORE DarkMagicianmon!" Drake stated before singing.

Drake: _I remember a time, when crime was sublime! There was plenty of loot in the lair! We'd plunder and pillage and ransack a village, with nary a worry or care! Then along came this halfa with his softhearted dream! But he ratted us out in the end! So rally the troops, we were meant to regroup and return to our roots once again!_

The Flamers charged in to fight Drake, but he knocked them senseless in a matter of seconds.

Drake: _Are you in or out? Gotta know without a doubt! I'm the one you need for a dirty deed! I'm the best! Success is guaranteed! Are you men or mice? Take a slice of my advice! You want a fearless leader_, o_ne that's strong and stout. Better vote for me! Are you in our out?_

The rest of the Flamers then joined in.

Scroop: _We used to be smart!_

Tayuya: _In a ravaging raid, we were rough!_

Airnaruto, Konkuro, and Syndrome: _We knew that we had to be blissfully bad! Then DM brought this sensitive stuff! We strayed from the path of our rigorous wrath! Now we're taking a bath in the dust! But we'll reclaim our winnings, our humble beginnings! In turmoil and torture we trust, are you in or out?_

"This song is stupid…" Shadow grumbled.

Drake: _Double-crossers or devout, put your faith in me, pretty soon you'll see I'm the prince of generosity! Are you foe or friend? Here's the path I recommend! You wanna ride to fame? I've got the fastest route! What's it gonna be? Are you in or out? We'll go robbing in all the right places! From Crossopolis dunes to Paris! Imagine the fear on their faces! when we drop by for cookies and tea! Come along, boys! Follow me!_ _Are you in or out? If you're with me, give a shout! I'll lead you all the way into the glory days! We'll begin a life of crime that pays! Are you out or in? Make your choice now! Sink or swim! You can stick with me, or stay behind and pout! What's it gonna be? Consider carefully, are you in or out?_

Later, DM, Ino, Chazz, Kiba, and Akamaru rode in.

"Who would've guessed that Jaden would've taken the blame for us?" Chazz asked.

"Jaden wouldn't let a friend get hard knocks just for him." Kiba replied "He's a good friend and a good person."

"He'll always be with ya, guys." TL said "In your hearts."

"THAT sounds like Sora." Chazz pointed out.

"Soul's got a point." Ino said.

"Uh…DarkMagicianmon?" Chazz asked the leader "I love the idea of limitless fortune, but I'm NOT so crazy about a forty-way split."

"Forty-two." Kiba corrected.

"Alright, if it was JUST you, me, TL, Ino, and Kiba, I'd be okay with it."

"I'd never cut my men out of a deal, Chazz." DM pointed out "They're my friends AND my family. I always count them in." The five then entered the main hall "I'm home!"

Before anyone knew what was happening, the halfa, ninjas, Goth, and hedgehog were surrounded by the remaining members.

"They don't look happy to see us." Kiba said.

"Oh, but we ARE!" Replied the person who revealed himself, Drake Ebon Darkstar "In fact, we're THRILLED!"

"Darkstar?!" Ino asked, looked afraid "We thought you were…"

" 'Dead'?!" Drake asked with a laugh "You can't kill me! I'm Drake Ebon Darkstar!"

"I thought you were Ben Afleck." TL replied with a grin.

"I'd agree with TL." Chazz added.

"MEN!" DM shouted "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"Oh, you should know," Syndrome sneered before adding, sarcastically "Your majesty!"

"You sold us out!" Scroop snarled.

"No, I didn't!" DM growled back.

"I waited for you to come back!" Airnaruto shouted, looking distraught, but angry "I TRUSTED you! AND YOU SELL US OUT!"

"Looks like that was our mistake." Shadow snarled.

"I thought you'd remain loyal to us." Konkuro pointed out "But it looks like I was wrong."

DM wheeled to Drake.

"Alright, I give up. What do ya want?" DM asked.

"The Staff of Midas, of course. I know you have the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman." Drake replied "So, cough up!"

"Chazz," DM sighed "Give him the chest."

"WHAT?!" Chazz demanded, trying not to look Itachi in the eye.

"DM, are you NUTS?!" TL asked.

"DO IT!" DM shouted.

"You'd better do it, Princeton." Kiba muttered.

"Alright, I'll do it." Chazz murmured as he held out the chest and left it at Drake's feet. Drake was grinning.

French Narrator: Now that I've been rehired…ten minutes later…

The remaining Flamer members were rowing a boat out to sea. It turns out that DM, Ino, TL, Chazz, and Kiba were all tied to the main mast.

"Hurry, Chazz!" DM quickly whispered.

"I'm trying!" Chazz whined, trying to get something out of his pocket "If I can get the Shift card, Kiba and I can get help!"

"Thanks for makin' ME a part of this…" Kiba replied.

"I'm growing impatient, DarkMagicianmon!" Drake growled, not hearing this conversation "Ask the question!"

"Must we be so hasty, Darkstar?" DM asked, innocently "Besides, we've gotta be…"

"A little bit further…" Chazz groaned.

"A little bit further out to sea!" DM replied, getting inspired.

"NO, YOU HAS-BEEN!" Drake roared "ASK IT NOW!"

"Now's good!" Chazz said, pulling out the Shift card.

"Fine." DM replied to Drake, coolly, and pulling out the treasure chest "Where is the Isle Turtle?"

The Blind Swordsman appeared out of the chest.

"The Isle Turtle will arrive at dawn." The Blind Swordsman replied "I will show you."

"Well, there's your settings, Drake." DM stated, still keeping his cool demeanor.

"And finally, I've got it!" Chazz said, pulling the card out.

"I'm goin' with, remember?" Kiba asked. Ino then kissed the dog ninja on the cheek.

"Be careful, Kiba." She whispered.

"Don't worry, I have a reason to." Kiba replied, kissing her back.

"Shift!" Chazz commanded, quietly. They were replaced by Spongebob and Patrick.

"Patrick?" Spongebob asked.

"Yeah, Spongebob?" Patrick asked.

"I don't think we're still in Crossopolis…"

Back in Crossopolis, Jaden was tied up and was with Sora, Kairi, Jack, Hassleberry, Shrapnel, Mr. Krabs, Alexis, and Pete to discuss his fate.

"Mr. Jaden," Mr. Krabs pointed out "Yer actions are MOST disappointing."

"It is tragic, sir." Pete agreed "But it seems as if Jaden here appears to be followin' in his daddy's footsteps. He's a criminal again!" Sora and Jack looked ready to attack, but were restrained by Kairi and Shrapnel. Shrapnel quickly poofed over to Pete.

"Objection, Your Honor!" Shrapnel stated "I object to that ridiculous accusation…and that I also object to the fact that I shouldn't have Phoenix Wright hair! Got it memorized? May I also insert a plea of insanity? Because I am crazy…seriously, I am. _I'm crazy! I'm crazy! I'm crazy! I'm crazy!_" Shrapnel began firing bullets for no apparent reason.

"Well, Jaden isn't like that!" Sora pleaded.

"Yeah, he was just doin' it for his dad." Kairi added.

"And if he let 'im be killed, he'd be the last member of his crew. Savvy?" Jack finished.

"Plus, who gave ya orders to arrest him?" Hassleberry growled "And is tyin' him up REALLY necessary for Sam Hill's sake?!"

"Guys, seriously, I can handle this myself." Jaden said and turned to Mr. Krabs "Krabs, I convinced my dad to come to the weddings. It was MY fault. It would've been better off not knowing him."

"Jaden, you found your dad after thinking he was dead for YEARS." Alexis pointed out "Your dad risked his freedom to see our wedding and your risked yours to allow him to escape, which I would've done for MY dad." As Alexis said the last part, she hugged Mr. Krabs.

"I would have to agree with Lex." Hassleberry pointed out "Besides, I'M captain, ya idiotic tub o' lard."

"Jaden did not do this out of greed, but love." Said Red XIII as he reared up and placed his paws on the table.

"I agree with XIII!" Mr. Krabs proclaimed "And I think we've postponed these weddings LONG enough!"

"Finally." Sora sighed.

"Let's give three cheers for the wise and generous…well, maybe not so generous…Mr. Krabs!" Shrapnel cheered.

"Too bad Chazz and Kiba won't be able to see 'em." Alexis pointed out.

Suddenly, as if on cue, two things came flying out through the window. Kiba and Chazz, looking freaked.

"JADEN…DAD…DARKSTAR…" Chazz shouted, looking freaked.

"Chazz, take a deep breath!" Alexis commanded.

"I don't." Kiba pointed out "So, I'll explain. It's Drake!"

"Drake?!" Everyone demanded.

"Yeah, the guy Jaden killed. Apparently he didn't kill him enough!" Kiba continued "Now he's got the rest of the Forty Flamers on his side and DM, Ino, and SoulDude captured!"

Jaden simply frowned and turned away.

"That's his problem…" he said, sadly "He chose to go back to that life…"

"Jay," Shrapnel said, zipping to Jaden's side "Your dad made a LOT of bad choices, but that doesn't mean YOU have to."

"Yer your own captain, Jaden." Jack pointed out.

"You're different." Sora continued.

"Jaden, whatever choice YOU make, I'll be with ya all the way." Kiba pointed out.

"Same here." Agreed Chazz "You took the wrap for us, we've gotta return the favor."

"Jaden, he's your dad." Alexis pointed out "How can you do anything else?"

"Yup, he's my dad." Jaden said to himself, laughing and said to everyone "I'm just as stubborn as him! Chazz and Kiba, show me the way!"

"We shall begin the rescue mission." Bumblebee replied.

"You're only good for LAND, you rust bucket!" Chazz objected.

"You underestimate me, Mr. Princeton…greatly." Bumblebee answered.

"I shall accompany you, I wish to protect you throughout the entire mission." XIII said.

"Looks like we're all comin'." Hassleberry pointed out "Except Krabs and the lard bucket."

"Then, let's go!" Jaden shouted as Bumblebee shifted into a car. Jaden and Alexis got on the roof. Kiba, Chazz, Hassleberry, Sora, XIII, and Kairi got inside him, and Shrapnel flew next to him. They went on the rescue mission to save Jaden's dad.


	8. Brawl on the Isle Turtle

Chapter 8: Brawl on the Isle Turtle

Back in the middle of the ocean, the ship stopped in the fog.

"YES!" Shouted Drake.

"You have arrived." The Blind Swordsman said before vanishing into his chest.

"Where is it, hmmm…?" Asked Deidara.

"Yeah, I don't see ANYTHING!" Syndrome shouted.

"There is nothing but fog." Itachi pointed out.

"I've had ENOUGH of your games, DarkMagicianmon!" Drake snarled, grabbing DM by the collar.

"Actually, this IS the Isle Turtle!" DM replied.

"So…it's here?" TL asked.

"And maybe you should take some chill pills, Darkstar!" Ino replied.

Suddenly, the ocean began rumbling as a giant forest appeared. The forest was rooted to the back of the giant turtle, Isle Turtle (Yu-Gi-Oh). Meanwhile, Bumblebee shifted into a water-travel version of his Camarro mode and Jaden and co. noticed this amazing sight.

"Sam Hill!" Exclaimed Hassleberry.

"The Isle Turtle!" Jaden shouted.

"And it's never in the same place twice." Sora pointed out.

"Now we know why." Kairi added.

"Ah, I've seen more unusual things." Jack stated.

"I can believe it." Kiba replied.

"Now, let us get there." Red XIII said.

"Agreed." Bumblebee replied, blasting off towards the island, remaining hidden. They climbed into the forest and noticed Drake and the Flamers escorting DM, Ino, and TL in front of them.

"Where's the entrance to the Hall of the Staff?" Drake demanded.

"It should be right around here." DM replied, gesturing to a small fortress.

"Lead the way, but NO funny business!" Drake snarled.

"Well, this is gonna be against your wishes." Said a voice above them "Got it memorized?"

"Isn't that line taken?" Airnaruto asked.

Shrapnel then landed.

"Greetings." He simply said.

"Who're YOU?" Syndrome asked as Shrapnel pulled out a pair of AK-47s.

"Your worst nightmare!" Shrapnel replied as Rambo.

"Let's do this!" Shouted Sora as he summoned his Keyblade.

"I just love goin' wild!" Kiba growled as he and Akamaru landed on their feet (going against their dog-styles).

"This time, Barbossa, we settle this!" Jack shouted, drawing his sword.

"I'm gonna pound ya with my wild instincts!" Hassleberry shouted as he landed in a military-style.

"Come on, guys!" Shouted Alexis as she, Red, Chazz, and Kairi landed "Let's show them what we can do!"

Syndrome and Deidara ran at the four, but Hassleberry's eyes flashed to slits.

"Attack Flamer-men!" He shouted, savagely. He grabbed Syndrome and plowed his face into the ground. Deidara looked freaked. He NEVER saw anything like this—some teenager roaring, savagely, and acting like a dinosaur. Hassleberry charged at Deidara, but Itachi got in the way.

"Allow me to show you the true power of the Sharingan." He explained before staring at Hassleberry "Tsukoyomi!"

The next thing Hassleberry knew, he was strapped to a slab of stone.

"Dinosaur-man, allow me to introduce you to Tsukoyomi." Itachi said with an army behind "The nightmare realm, where I control time and space and even physical mass. For the next seventy-two hours, you are going to be continually stabbed." As Itachi said this, he stabbed Hassleberry with numerous swords. Hassleberry screamed in pain. He passed out and woke up again to see even more Itachis "Don't keep telling yourself that it's an illusion. Your pain is NO illusion. It's as real as any felt in reality." Hassleberry passed out after more stabs. He woke up to see the Itachis there, naturally "Now your time is seventy-two hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-nine seconds."

"WHAT?!" Hassleberry shouted as Tsukoyomi faded and he was just about unconscious "What kinda sick power is that…" Hassleberry slumped over, out cold.

"What's going on?!" Alexis shouted "One second he's fine and the next he's out?!"

"It is the power of Tsukoyomi." Red replied "There is no way Hassleberry could have known that. I shall make sure that it does not happen to anyone." Red then pounced on Itachi, attacking the midsection and remaining careful not to make eye contact. Sora zipped over to Deidara and the two began duking it out. Alexis and Kairi got on either side of Scroop. Alexis kicked him towards Kairi, who whacked the spider-psycho towards Alexis. You get what's going on. Kiba and Chazz were mauling Syndrome, who fired a bluish green laser at Chazz, who froze in place.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Syndrome asked "Zero-point energy."

"Not as cool as THIS!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru began spinning "Fang Over Fang!" The two collided with Syndrome, sending him into a tree. Jack and Barbossa were fighting blade-to-blade. Jaden then shouted to Shrapnel.

"Shrapnel! We need a distraction!"

"One distraction comin' right up!" Shrapnel shouted as he poofed over to the turtle and began doing a wrestling commentary "Survey says? Show me turtle! Boom! Another fake blow to the head. Boom! Oh no! He's got him in the half Nelson. Now he's got him in the full Nelson! Oh no! The dreaded Ozzie Nelson!" Shrapnel poofed into Ozzie Nelson and flowed into Isle Turtle's mouth "Rick, boys, maybe you wanna come over and see what's happening. He's comin' in quick. Oh no, he's up! He's down! And he's actually inside the turtle. We'll be right back after a brief message." The turtle slammed its mouth shut and Shrapnel began tickling its mouth "Tickle, tickle!" The turtle's eyes then shrunk, comically.

Back with Drake, he was following DM, TL, and Ino.

"Once I find the staff," Drake said, maliciously "I'll be sure to dispose of YOU two!"

"Uh…the NICE kind of dispose, right?" TL asked.

"It took me YEARS to find my dad!" Jaden shouted as he fell in "And I'm NOT gonna lose him again!"

"And it took me TOO long to find a girl with mutual feelings and I'm NOT letting her die on me!" Kiba shouted as he ran in. Ino blushed at this…but it quickly ended when she saw that he was followed by Jack was being pursued by Barbossa.

"You came back?" DM asked Jaden.

"You're my dad, what else could I do?" Jaden asked "Now, how about you get your treasure?"

"No complaints!" DM replied and turned to TL and Ino "You two, hold these guys off."

"We'll back 'em up!" Kiba snarled in ecstasy.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, cutie!" Ino winked. She then saw Tayuya's Summon Demons after them. She grinned and turned to Barbossa, holding out her hands "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Her body fell limp as she took over Barbossa's mind "Not the best body I've ever taken, but it'll do." She then fired Barbossa's gun at the Summons as did Jack.

"I never thought I'd be workin' with Barbossa, but hey." Jack simply said. Kiba picked up Ino's body, bridal style, and placed it out of the battle.

"I like your OLD body better, Ino!" Kiba shouted as he did some hand-signs "All-Fours Jutsu!" Kiba was surrounded with pink smoke and charged into battle with TL. TL placed his hand on one of the Demons and shocked it. Tayuya came up in front of them.

"Now, you four are gonna get it!" She snarled, but there was a whacking noise and the Sound Ninja fell to the ground with Sora behind her, grinning.

"Need a hand?" He asked.

"Somewhat." Replied Kiba, tangling with a demon.

"Sure, I'd be glad to help out a new romance between you two." Sora grinned as Ino's mind returned to her own body. The two were blushing profusely. Unknown to the rest, three figures jumped past them to try and catch Jaden and DM.

Meanwhile, in the next chamber, Jaden and DM arrived to see a golden hand holding a golden version of DarkMagicianmon's staff. DM looked at it in awe.

"Amazing!" Exclaimed the original founder of the Author Fighters "There it is!"

There was a rumbling and Jaden noticed that water was already filling the chamber.

"Looks like Shrapnel's goin' overboard…as usual." Jaden chuckled, but was quickly given a stern glare from DM.

"It's not that deranged gunman," DM pointed out "The turtle's submerging. We've gotta climb HIGHER!"

The two then began climbing up the wall as the room was steadily filled with more and more water.

"Almost there…" DM groaned as he and Jaden scaled the wall "Don't ya see, kid? We were MEANT to do this together! Talk about a great father-son activity!"

DM then heaved Jaden onto a platform and noticed that they were close to the staff. He quickly judged the distance.

"Too bad I never found this place earlier." DM muttered, darkly "This would've been SO much easier in my younger days as an Author Fighter…"

DM looked ready to jump, but Jaden zipped past him and jumped.

"JADEN!" DM shouted.

"See?" Jaden asked as he grabbed onto the golden hand holding the staff "It pays to have a junior as a partner!"

Jaden then reached for the staff and DM looked worried.

"Be careful, kid!" DM warned "Don't touch the golden tip!"

Jaden grabbed the staff and flung it towards DM, who grabbed it with a piece of his robe. The robe turned to gold and DarkMagicianmon grabbed the staff and held it out.

"YEAH!" He shouted "The Staff of Midas!" He spun it around and slammed the tip onto the ground, turning the whole chamber into gold. He whooped before turning to Jaden "Time to go, kid!"

Jaden was just about to jump out when Drake sprung out and grabbed the Duelist by the neck.

"Nobody's going ANYWHERE!" Drake snarled "DarkMagicianmon, give me the staff NOW, or your son DIES!"

"Jaden!" DM shouted, but regained his cool as he saw the silhouettes of three people—namely a Sand Ninja, a black hedgehog, and a man with spiky, brown hair "Before you murder my kid, Darkstar, tell me, how did ya turn my own group against me?"

"Simple, ya buffoon!" Drake replied, looking deranged and not noticing Konkuro, Shadow, and Airnaruto overhearing them "After I was washed onto the shores of Crossopolis, I went to that tub-of-lard, Pete. I told him where to find the lair and the secret words. I didn't care if the entire hoard was killed in a struggle as long as I got my vengeance on YOU!"

"Let's do it." Konkuro said to the other two and they revealed themselves.

"Oh, good! Konkuro, Airnaruto, and Shadow." Drake grinned "Could you dispose of the traitor?"

"Fine by me." Shadow replied, swinging out a hand "Chaos SPEAR!" The spear didn't fire the way Drake expected, at DM, but at himself. Drake narrowly dodged it, but seemed infuriated.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING, YOU TRAITORS?!" Drake demanded.

" 'Traitor'?" Asked Airnaruto "You're the one to talk."

"We knew that DM wouldn't sell us out." Konkuro said "Besides, we knew you ratted us out all along."

"I organized the whole thing, anyway." Airnaruto replied "Because I never wanted to work for YOU to begin with!"

"What…?!" Drake stammered, flabbergasted "I didn't…"

"If you didn't, then I'm Chaos 0." Shadow stated.

"Guess you can count US…" Konkuro started, but Airnaruto finished.

"You can find us on any side Chief's on!"

"I knew you wouldn't betray me, Airnaruto." DM sighed.

"Ah, nothin' to it, Chief." Airnaruto replied.

"Fine, you can deal with THESE." Drake simply said, summoning several Heartless "Something I've been working on behind DarkMagicianmon's back."

Airnaruto, Konkuro, and Shadow all turned to Jaden and DM.

"We'll hold 'em off, Chief!" Airnaruto shouted as he held out some kunai, Konkuro got out his puppet, and Shadow took up a reflective pose.

"But…Airnaruto!" DM shouted "Shadow! Konkuro!"

"It's our choice, boss." Shadow simply stated.

"Yeah, it's free will, try and beat that!" Konkuro said with a cocky edge. The three then began fighting the Heartless. DM then noticed Drake, who was still holding Jaden by the throat.

"Once more, DarkMagicianmon!" Drake cackled "Give me the Staff or the boy DIES!"

"Fine by ME!" DM replied as he tossed the staff to Drake, who caught it, dropping Jaden, who began laughing.

"What're you laughing about?!" Drake demanded.

"You got suckered." Replied Jaden. Drake then noticed that he grabbed the staff by the tip.

"WHAT?!" He shouted as he was turning into a gold statue. He grinned as he glanced at DM "So, you did your ultimate party trick…" Drake Ebon Darkstar was then converted into a golden statue and fell off, landing in the water with a SPLASH. Jaden jumped over to DM, who was watching the three fighting Heartless. He then snapped back to Jaden.

"We've gotta get out of here!" He commanded "These three have made their choice!"

Jaden and DM began scaling the wall, but the latter wasn't climbing fast enough.

"C'mon, dad!" Jaden called to his dad as the former reached the top "You can make it!"

"Well, it'd be a heck of a lot easier without this!" DM replied, undoing his gold robe, sending it flying to the bottom. He climbed up easier and the roof exploded, sending them into the ocean.

'Is this the end?' Jaden thought, but a certain someone grabbed Jaden and pulled him up in a white background. He had wild, brown hair, a green shirt, and brown boots and gloves as well as several swords.

"Who're you?" Jaden asked.

"I go by MANY names." Replied the stranger "My friends call me Ranger, but you can call me the actual Blind Swordsman. The guy you've me up with is only my replacement when I'm out. In THIS case, out observing the happenings of my old leader, DarkMagicianmon."

"Why're ya here?" Jaden asked.

"I answer all questions, but the people already know the answers." Replied Ranger before continuing "There are observants who look at time, like watching a parade; one thing after another passing by right in front of them, I see the parade from above; all the twists and turns that might or might not take."

He snapped his fingers and DM, Airnaruto, Shadow, and Konkuro appeared, unharmed.

"You saved 'em? Why?" Jaden asked, but had a new question "You KNEW all this was gonna happen?"

"Naturally." Ranger replied "Everything's the way it's suppose to be, and here we are with you; a slacker of a Duelist who risks EVERYTHING. Not for greed, like Darkstar, but for the right reason—for love." They were then levitating through the void as Ranger continued "You could find enough care to give people like Jack, Chazz, Konkuro, Airnaruto, and Shadow second chances. Why not your own dad?" At this, Ranger vanished and the five were safely left in the forest.

"What hit me?" Konkuro asked "I feel like I've fought Sasori again!"

"More importantly," Shadow continued "How'd we get out?"

"We have…someone looking over us." Jaden replied "Someone named Ranger."

"Ranger…" DM grinned, broadly "I knew he'd never leave me."

"Anyway, here's your treasure." Jaden said, pulling out the staff and handing it to DM.

"This thing?" DM asked "That evil thing almost COST me the ultimate treasure! The ultimate treasure is…you…son." After calling Jaden son for the first time, he embraced Jaden. Konkuro smiled, Airnaruto was crying with joy, and even Shadow couldn't help having warm and fuzzy feelings. DM then continued to Jaden "I can't believe it took me until NOW to realize it." He glowered at the staff "This staff can give it's curse to the BOTTOM OF THE SEA!" He then chucked it out, sending it into a ship, which had the five remaining Flamers on it. Its effects began immediately.

"GOLD!" Shouted Barbossa "It really DOES turn anything to gold!"

"NO!" Screamed Tayuya as she noticed something "WE'RE SINKING!" The ship then sank, leaving the Five Flamers, bobbing in the ocean.

Meanwhile, the heroes got off, Hassleberry (who regained consciousness), was on Red's back and the rest were floating on Bumblebee.

"Where are they?" Sora asked.

"I don't see 'em…" TL replied, straining his vision.

"They could be ANYWHERE." Chazz shouted.

"There they are!" Alexis exclaimed, pointing at Jaden, DM, Konkuro, Airnaruto, and Shadow.

"Get under us, you lousy bucket of bolts!" DM shouted to Bumblebee.

"You trust him?" Jaden asked.

"With my life, kid." Replied DM with a grin.

"Knew he'd get there in the end." Shadow murmured.

The five jumped and landed on Bumblebee's hood.

"Hey, guys!" Jaden said to his friends.

"What are THOSE three doing here?" Bumblebee asked, referring to Konkuro, Airnaruto, and Shadow.

"Relax, they're on OUR side now." Jaden replied.

"But…where's Shrapnel?" Sora asked.

"SHRAPNEL!" Jaden shouted. Shrapnel then came out of the ocean with a huge mock Titanic.

"And they said that the Titanic never returned!" Shrapnel shouted, dressed as a captain and firing a bullet into the air…sending a seagull down. He then poofed over to Bumblebee, who shifted into the motorboat "Let's…go home. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, we do." Jaden replied before looking at Alexis "We have some unfinished business…" Jaden then kissed Alexis, lovingly.

"Got any ideas?" Ino asked Kiba.

"You know it!" Kiba replied, kissing Ino straight on the lips.

"GET A ROOM!" Jack and Chazz snarled.

Meanwhile, the Five Flamers remained bobbing above the surface.

"I STILL can't believe that Konkuro, Shadow, and Airnaruto would betray us." Tayuya muttered, darkly.

"Leaving us in the middle of this ice-cold ocean, hmmm…" Deidara added.

"How could this get any worse?" Syndrome asked.

"That be a jinx, Mr. Syndrome." Barbossa shouted. Suddenly, several Gyrados began circling around the five.

"He asked." Was all Itachi had to say as the five were quickly devoured.


	9. Weddings and Goodbyes

Chapter 9: Weddings and Farewells

The weddings were finally taking place as Bumblebee, Jack, and RJ were talking in the crowd.

"Great to see that it's finally happening." RJ said, contentedly.

"Agreed, mate." Jack replied, his pockets bulging.

"And wasn't it kind of Hassleberry to give Konkuro and Shadow jobs in security?" Bumblebee asked, pointing to the black hedgehog and Puppet Shinobi, who were standing by each door, like a pair of sentinels.

'It just doesn't any get better than THIS.' Konkuro thought.

'How could I have stooped THIS low?!' Shadow thought, venomously, but not complaining.

The two couples then kissed, they were bonded for life. Shrapnel looked ready to cry into someone, but RJ simply pulled a handkerchief out of his golf sack, which he took. Kiba smiled as he turned to Hassleberry.

"So, Hassleberry, is the offer you made earlier still…" Hassleberry rudely interrupted.

"Sorry, Kiba, but I'm afraid I can't make ya a guard again." Stated the captain "You've got a FAMILY and a girl who finally understands you. I can't take ya away from that."

Meanwhile, DarkMagicianmon, TLSoulDude, Chazz, and Airnaruto were watching the weddings.

"No masks and out in the open?" Airnaruto asked "You sure are the risk-taker, Chief."

"It's something I pride myself in…and it proves that Jaden's my son." DarkMagicianmon smiled. He was glad that he got to see his son's wedding. TL turned to DM with a look of concern on his face.

"What happens now?" He asked.

"We're gonna rebuild the Author Fighters." DM replied.

"Ino and Kiba aren't comin' with us?" Chazz asked.

"Nah." DM replied "Besides, Ino and Kiba are part of a family, I can't take 'em away from that. Besides, Ino needs time with her new boyfriend."

"SoulDude isn't staying?" Airnaruto asked.

"Heck, no." TL replied "Being out of the palace has been good to me—I've loosened up and made friends."

DM then poofed four Unimon into existence and the four mounted them.

"Where now, Chief?" Airnaruto asked.

"Wherever the heck we want." DM replied as they took off.

"Hey, DM," TL pointed out "When we were in jail, I did notice something--a bunch of people who we're all familiar with...including your wife."

"Hikari?!" DM asked, looking joyous.

Kairi and Alexis then tossed their bouquets into crowds of cheering girls and guys. One was headed for Sasuke, who simply tossed a kunai into it, pinning it to the wall.

"Reflex." He simply said.

The other was caught by Naruto and Hinata caught his eye and she blushed like a tomato.

"Naruto…" was all she had to say before passing out. Naruto then turned to Sakura with an excited expression on his face.

"Keep dreaming." Sakura replied, but was smiling all the same. (A/N: I support both NaruSaku and NaruHina, so I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone...)

We then return to Sonic and Tails, who were acting as if the tale was part of their first one in the first fic.

Sonic: _So it goes short and sweet! They were wed down the street! May their marriage be truly blessed! Happy end to the tale and tomorrow's a sale!_

Bumblebee then zipped over with older versions of the heroes inside it, minus Chazz.

"Guys!" Jaden said to Sonic and Tails like old friends "Are you tellin' those crazy stories again?"

"What?" Sonic asked, innocently "That IS how they happened."

"Still, not in front of the kids!" Sora replied as a girl poked her head out. She had Sora's face with auburn hair.

"They're telling those stories, daddy?" She asked. Sora just grinned.

"Quiet!" Hissed Alexis, who had a bundle in her arms "You'll wake the new edition to the family!" The thing in the bundle was a baby boy with Jaden's face and a patch of yellow hair on his head.

"Cute, ain't he?" Kiba asked, next to Ino, both of which were wearing wedding garbs. Tails then continued, holding out a rug with the family's faces on it.

Tails: _So, we'd better go home and rest! Here's a kiss and a hug_, s_ure you don't need a rug? I assure you the price is right! Well, see ya, our good friend! Come back soon! That's the end, 'til another Crossover Night! Cartoonian Night!_

Tails and Sonic zipped off. We see DarkMagicianmon, Airnaruto, TLSoulDude, Chazz Princeton, and severl other people looking over at their friends, wondering when they could ACTUALLY see them again. The family drives off and we zoom in on the baby in Alexis' hand. Sonic then snapped the top of the lamp shut.

_Not quite the end. There's still a small bit next time._


	10. Dedications and Voice Cast

Chapter 10: Dedications and Cast

This fic is dedicated to DarkMagicianmon, who I learned the art of superb parodies from. It's also dedicated to my good friend, airnaruto45, who asked me to join the Author Fighters. God Bless 'em. This is also dedicated to the people who made the Aladdin trilogy, because without them, none of these would be possible. Now for the voice cast:

Jaden Yuki: Pete Capella

Alexis Rhodes: Priscilla Everett

Sora: Haley Joel Osment

Kairi: Hayden Panettiere

Jack Sparrow: Johnny Depp

Kiba: Kyle Hebert

RJ: Bruce Willis

Bumblebee: Mark Ryan

Shrapnel: Quinton Flynn

Mr. Krabs: Clancy Brown

Red XIII: Liam O'Brien

Chazz Princeton: Sebastian Arcelus

Ino: Colleen O'Shaughnessey

Pete: Jim Cummings

Koopa Bros.: Wayne Grayson

Marvin the Martian: Bob Bergen

"Tyranno" Hassleberry: David Wills

Spongebob: Tom Kenny

Patrick: Bill Fagerbakke

Gary: Tom Kenny

Sasuke: Yuri Lowenthal

Vincent Valentine: Steven Blum

J. Jonah Jameson: J.K Simmons

Peter Parker: Toby McGuire

Airnaruto: Jack DeSena

TLSoulDude: Matthew Broderick

DarkMagicianmon: Christian Bale

Drake Darkstar: Eric Roberts

Ranger: Shannon McComrick

Sonic: Jason Griffith

Tails: Amy Palant

Jet: Jason Griffith

Kisame: Kirk Thornton

Deidara: Quinton Flynn

Itachi: Crispin Freeman

Barbossa: Geoffrey Rush

Tayuya: Kari Wahlgren

Shadow: Jason Griffith

Syndrome: Jason Lee

Chase Young: Jason Marsden

Scroop: Michael Wincott

Konkuro: Michael Lindsay

Draco Malfoy: Tom Felton

The End.


End file.
